Beauty and the Beast
by OwlsandDragons
Summary: En des temps anciens, pour le châtier de son égoïsme et de sa cruauté, une fée enchanta son prince et ses sujets, transformant le premier en monstre et les derniers en meubles dépendant du sort de leur souverain. Des siècles plus tard, un sorcier maladroit fait irruption dans sa demeure et, découvrant la malédiction frappant ces lieux, décide de tourner la situation à son avantage.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, voici donc une nouvelle fanfiction dont la trame est bien fixée dans ma tête et sur laquelle je vais bûcher tout l'été dont vous devriez avoir des nouvelles assez souvent :) Je suis de retour sur le site - pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà - et je vais me lâcher en partageant mes Merthur feels avec vous !

Cette fanfiction va être enregistrée en audiofic dès que j'aurai compris comment fonctionne Audiocity et comment faire la conversion en format adéquat, mais je vous tiendrai au courant et je pense que ça ne devrait pas trop tarder, je déborde de temps libre :)

Bon ! Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**Titre :** Beauty and the Beast

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Merlin x Arthur

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à ce génie inconnu qui a un jour inventé (ou pas ?) les légendes arthuriennes et à l'inventeur du conte de la Belle et la Bête que je remanie à ma sauce :)

* * *

**C****hapitre 1**

_Il était une fois, en de très lointaines contrées, par-delà d'anciennes forêts touffues et des rivières limpides, à l'écart de toute civilisation et encerclé de ruines, un très grand château, vieux et lui-même rongé aux mites jusque dans ses fondations. On disait, autrefois, que sa plus haute tour surplombait les nuages que le mobilier avait été fait d'or, de rubis et d'ivoire que ses habitants étaient drapés dans des vêtements au tissu bien plus précieux que la plus fine des soies mais personne n'avait trouvé trace de ce château depuis de nombreux siècles, et depuis longtemps, il n'était qu'une légende oubliée que l'on raconte parfois autour du feu, pour effrayer les enfants, évoquant les monstres taillés dans la pierre, dévorant les petits garnements quand ils dépassaient certaines limites._

_Autrefois, disent ces légendes, avait vécu dans ce château la plus grande dynastie que le pays avait jamais connue, jusqu'à ce que le fléau de la magie, cette magie honnie, infecte et purulente, ne vienne pourrir le cœur des héritiers du trône. Le prince, né des tours de magie d'une sorcière proche de la cour qui avaient tué sa mère la nuit où il vit le jour, avait l'âme corrompue, débordante d'arrogance, capricieuse et dépourvue de la moindre compassion, pitié ou même d'altruisme. Son père, un roi dur, mais bon, avait un autre héritier, une femme, cette fois-ci, elle aussi contaminée par le fléau de la magie. Reniée par son état d'enfant illégitime, la princesse, cachée dans l'ombre de son frère, inconnue de tous, prit conscience de la maladie du prince et décida d'agir pour le plus grand bien du royaume, quitte à prendre place sur le trône._

_Un soir d'hiver où, dit-on, le prince célébrait un bal, une vieille mendiante vint faire ses doléances aux portes du château une tempête de neige faisait rage sur le royaume, la pauvre femme n'avait que quelques haillons sur le dos et la peau sur les os. Cependant, plutôt que son état de précarité, ce sont sa laideur et sa puanteur que le prince remarqua elle lui offrit une rose en échange d'un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage. Le prince se moqua de son modeste cadeau, s'engorgeant qu'il ne tolérerait jamais une femme aussi laide dans l'enceinte de son palais. La vieille femme tenta de lui faire entendre raison, qu'il ne fallait jamais juger une personne par son apparence. Il demanda à ce qu'on la chasse, n'écoutant la morale de la mendiante que d'une oreille distraite, lorsqu'au moyen de quelques paroles dans une langue étrange, les yeux de la femme se teintèrent d'or._

_Elle se transforma alors en une créature enchanteresse à la peau d'ivoire, une longue cascade de cheveux noirs ruisselant le long de son dos et vêtue d'une robe somptueuse. Le prince comprit alors la portée des paroles de la sorcière et tenta de se faire pardonner, mais il était trop tard, car sa sœur avait pu constater la sécheresse de son cœur._

_« En punition pour ta cruauté, lui dit-elle, je vais te rendre laid à ton tour, et à chaque lune noire, tu te transformeras en un monstre terrifiant et sanguinaire. Tu garderas ta conscience, mais tu ne pourras t'empêcher de tuer afin que tu réalises la portée de tes actes et que tu découvres enfin ce qu'est la cruauté. Tu vivras longtemps, plus longtemps que tes pairs, et ton châtiment ne sera levé que lorsque tu auras appris à aimer, et que tu seras aimé en retour. Apprends la culpabilité, mon frère tu ne seras pas le seul à subir ce sort. Vois tes sujets, ici présents au bal, tes serviteurs, ta famille, tes chevaliers… tous seront transformés en une partie du mobilier pour que l'illusion de ta solitude ne soit que plus vive. »_

_Elle s'avança alors vers le prince qui était tombé à genoux, anéanti, et ouvrit ses bras d'un geste majestueux alors que la pièce se faisait envahir par d'innombrables rosiers, dont les ronces grimpaient aux murs, laissant pendre des roses rouges du plafond. La sorcière caressa alors sa joue alors que le prince voyait ses membres se déformer, son dos s'arquer, sa peau se recouvrir d'écailles._

_« Pour lever le charme, ton temps sera malgré tout compté. Quand le dernier pétale de ces roses que je t'offre sera tombé, ton temps se sera écoulé, et tu mourras dans la solitude et la honte, portant le fardeau du sort que tu auras infligé à tes sujets sans jamais avoir connu un contact humain. »_

_Sur ces paroles, elle disparut, laissant le château succomber à sa malédiction. Horrifié par sa condition, le prince se terra dans les profondeurs de son domaine, luttant contre sa malédiction, à chaque lune noire, en s'enfermant dans les cachots et subissant les mutilations que sa cage imposait sur sa taille amplifiée, en songeant que ces douleurs étaient préférables au meurtre._

_Les siècles s'écoulèrent, et les roses flétrirent petit à petit sans que le prince soit capable de briser le charme, avançant l'heure de sa mort et du mobilier enchanté du château._

* * *

- Et moi, je te dis que c'était à gauche ! s'exclama Merlin, à bout de nerfs.

Will poussa un long soupir en retenant les brides de son cheval qui semblait aussi exaspéré que lui.

- Je te rappelle que le ruisseau est supposé rester à notre droite !

- La pancarte indiquait la gauche.

- La pancarte n'indiquait pas la gauche !

- Oh, parce que tu sais lire ?

- La ferme, grommela son ami en revenant sur ses pas.

Merlin le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel et tous deux rejoignirent le carrefour emprunté un peu plus tôt pour contempler de leurs yeux fatigués la pancarte dont on ne pouvait plus lire la moindre inscription.

- Écoute, proposa le jeune homme en arrêtant sa jument qui renâcla gentiment. On devrait se séparer. Je prends la gauche, tu suis le ruisseau, et on verra bien qui retrouvera la route principale. On se retrouve ici, disons… dix-huit heures ?

- Tu seras capable de retrouver ton chemin ? le railla Will qui tournait déjà à droite.

- Mais pour qui tu me prends ? répliqua Merlin en talonnant les flancs de Marguerite.

La réponse étouffée de Will lui parvint, dénuée de sens, et Merlin continua son trot sur le chemin dégagé, cachant son visage dans son écharpe du vent froid d'automne. Merlin détestait aller à la chasse. Il détestait tuer ces pauvres animaux innocents, il détestait patauger une journée entière dans la gadoue, à feindre de reconnaître les différentes pistes que laissaient leurs proies et que Will semblait déchiffrer aussi rapidement que lui-même dévorait le moindre livre. Il détestait même son arme, ce fusil magnifique offert par le père de Guenièvre qui ne désespérait toujours pas de le voir devenir un véritable homme préférant les activités masculines aux tâches féminines ou à ses inventions farfelues dépourvues de sens.

Pauvre de lui.

- Pauvre de moi, marmonna-t-il en ralentissant pour s'avancer dans le sentier devenu plus petit et feuillu, repoussant machinalement les branches au moyen de sa magie, profitant de la solitude pour laisser ressortir ses instincts primaires.

Comme si ses tares sociales ne suffisaient pas, il fallait qu'il ajoute au lot le pire secret que l'on puisse imaginer qu'était ce fléau magique honni de tous que lui-même n'arrivait pas à haïr. La magie coulait de source, le long de ses veines dans un chant infini de frissons chaleureux et familiers et explosait en une multitude d'étincelles qui n'avaient rien de ce quelque chose de maléfique dont tout le monde parlait.

Il chemina ce qui lui sembla être une heure jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse un nouveau croisement dont les chemins devenaient brusquement étriqués. Merlin descendit du dos de Margueritte et, attachant l'un de ses rubans à un arbre qui lui indiquerait le chemin par lequel il était arrivé, choisit d'aller à gauche (car il était gaucher, et que la gauche était de loin son côté préféré). Il tira sa jument par la bride en lui faisant distraitement la conversation.

Merlin avait bien évidement compris qu'une fois encore, il avait été en tort en ce qui concernait le chemin du retour, mais il comptait bien faire enrager son ami en le faisant poireauter un petit moment. Et puis, il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'explorer ce coin de la forêt, et la nuit ne tomberait pas avant quelques heures.

Les branches lui fouettaient le visage Margueritte commençait à faire sa difficile, et le jeune homme commençait à envisager de faire demi-tour quand le chemin s'élargit, révélant tout d'abord une clairière encerclé d'arbres assez fins pour que Merlin distingue un petit quelque chose de civilisé derrière les troncs.

Margueritte renâcla, et il lui fit force pour qu'elle le suive devant ce qui se révéla être une très ancienne muraille qui devait bien faire trois fois sa taille.

Éberlué, Merlin tourna sa tête à droite, puis à gauche, avant d'aviser un amas de pierres, signifiant qu'une des parties du mur s'étaient effondrées et qu'il lui serait possible d'escalader. Il se décida à laisser Margueritte attachée à un arbre. La jument ne cessait de protester quant aux projets de son maître en battant vivement de la queue et s'entêtant à tirer sur la bride qui la retenait. Merlin perdit au moins dix bonnes minutes à essayer de la calmer avant de pénétrer, à l'aide de sa magie, dans ce jardin laissé à l'abandon dont il n'avait jamais entendu la moindre rumeur. Le sol n'était que mauvaises herbes sur une impressionnante étendue, et cette propriété possédait même son propre bosquet qui, d'apparence, avait poussé sans que quiconque n'essaye de le rendre viable. Au-dessus de la cime des arbres, Merlin arrivait à percevoir une tour, peut-être même deux, et il entreprit de contourner le bosquet, s'arrêtant quand il réalisa l'étendue de ce domaine caché.

Un immense château s'élevait là, gigantesque et délabré, ne pouvant néanmoins cacher la splendeur qu'il avait dû avoir, autrefois. Ses pierres étaient recouvertes de mousse, de lierre et de moisissures, mais malgré ce fait qui lui donnait cet air austère et abandonné, il restait intact chaque pierre se trouvait à sa juste place, et il se dressait fier dans ce lieu déserté par la vie, au milieu de ces innombrables jardins de ronces, fougère et herbes élevées qui cachaient sans doute des familles entières de serpents (Merlin ne voulait même pas y songer). Des statues s'élevaient çà et là, démolies ou défigurées par le temps, semblables à des démons aux ailes écartées, prêtes à vous sauter dessus. Il reconnut même là ce qui avait dû être autrefois une fontaine très prisée par les gens du château, située juste au-devant des marches de l'entrée, mais qui n'était plus qu'un récipient à boue, feuilles mortes et crasses du genre.

Et comme il s'avançait en direction de l'entrée, un rugissement se fit entendre, le faisant sursauter et reculer précipitamment, trébuchant sur quelques pierres donnant au sol cette irrégularité avec laquelle Merlin avait su se débrouiller jusque-là malgré sa maladresse qui faisait sa renommée dans tout le village, et même dans la ville voisine qui se trouvait tout de même à trente kilomètres de là.

Un nouveau hurlement presque plus bestial que le mot même retentit dans le silence de ce jardin secret et Merlin prit ses jambes à son cou, grimpant sur Margueritte qui trépignait sur place avant de rejoindre au galop, une fois sorti des sentiers étriqués, son point de rencontre avec Will qui l'attendait déjà.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-il en le voyant s'arrêter brusquement à sa vue, blême, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Il y a… c'était… je veux dire…

Will haussa un sourcil vaguement patient mais avant tout sceptique, curieux de découvrir quelle nouvelle maladresse son ami avait bien pu inventer.

- Château, réussit à dire Merlin en reprenant ses esprits. Un château. Immense. Et… et quand j'ai voulu y entrer, une bête ou je ne sais quoi a rugi.

- Un château, répéta lentement Will, dubitatif et très clairement amusé. Une bête.

- Oui, affirma Merlin d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête contre une branche ?

- Mais non ! s'impatienta-t-il, et Margueritte renâcla comme pour confirmer ses dires.

- Montre-moi ça.

Mais Merlin eut beau se creuser la tête, ratisser la forêt et tous sens et menacer Margueritte des pires tourments équins possibles et imaginables, le château resta introuvable, et comme la nuit tombait, les moqueries de Will se faisaient de plus en plus agacées et cruelles.

Le trajet du retour se fit sous les railleries perpétuelles de son ami et de façon périlleuse Merlin quitta Will sans même lui dire au revoir, trop courbaturé et énervé pour envisager ne serait-ce que d'être poli.

Sa mère l'accueillit en l'enlaçant, soulagée, ayant deviné d'un simple regard (et, aussi, en voyant leur partie de chasse s'éterniser) que Merlin avait encore fait des siennes. Elle le poussa vers la table et lui servit un bol fumant de soupe à l'oignon ainsi qu'un reste de gâteau à la carotte au goût épouvantable que le jeune homme n'avait pas le courage de refuser.

- Merlin, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses pendant lesquelles Merlin se brûla à boire sa soupe trop vite, portant son bol à ses lèvres au moyen de gestes pressés. J'ai parlé à Tom, aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, il m'a suivie dans tout le marché, à disserter sur le beau temps, avant qu'il ne cesse de tourner autour du pot, une fois qu'il eut porté assez de mes courses pour que je lui sois redevable à vie.

- Cela ne ressemble pas à Tom, commenta le jeune homme, la bouche pleine de son cake immangeable.

- Non, en effet, dit Hunith avec patience. Il m'a suppliée, Merlin, il m'a véritablement suppliée de tout faire pour te ramener à la raison. Il a besoin de ses papiers, Guenièvre aussi et nous… Eh bien, nous aurions bien besoin du moindre centime que sa dote pourrait nous offrir.

- Maman, lâcha Merlin d'une voix qui s'approchait de la supplication, j'ai plein de machines qu'on pourrait vendre, et la plus grande sera bientôt prête, ce n'est qu'une question de mois, il me suffit de…

- Non, Merlin, le coupa durement sa mère, elle ne sera pas bientôt prête. Elle ne le sera jamais. Les hommes ne sont pas faits pour voler, et combiner la mécanique avec la… avec tes talents n'est pas sûr. C'est dangereux. Ces deux arts n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Pense à Alistair…

- Alistair Crowley a vécu il y a de ça un demi-siècle, maman, et son histoire n'est qu'une légende pour effrayer les enfants et les gens comme moi et en plus, c'était un abrutit. Sérieusement, comment voulait-il que les hommes croient qu'on puisse transformer de l'eau en vin avec une pierre ?

Le silence prononcé de sa mère lui fit se retourner son estomac.

- Merlin, finit-elle par dire d'une douceur peinée, je t'en prie, une seule fois dans ta vie, fais quelque chose de sensé.

- Maman, ne me force pas à épouser Gwen, souffla-t-il, les yeux baissés.

- Vous êtes amis depuis toujours ! s'emporta-t-elle alors. Depuis votre enfance, tout le monde s'y attend…

- Parce que vraiment, tu t'attends à ce que j'épouse quelqu'un contre mon gré, sous prétexte qu'un village entier murmure sur nous deux dans notre dos ?

- Le village n'a aucune importance, c'est ce que Tom et moi espérons depuis le départ, notre propre avis à tous les deux qui compte. Bon sang, Merlin, il t'a élevé comme si tu étais son propre fils…

- C'est bien ça le problème ! cria-t-il alors, se redressant à moitié sur sa chaise.

Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'élevait même pas la voix sa mère restait stoïque, son regard débordant d'amour et de supplication, imperméable à la véritable source du problème que Merlin n'arrivait à approcher qu'un d'un doigt hésitant, encore incertain quant à sa portée, et elle l'aimait quand même malgré tout, malgré la déception constante qu'il devait être pour elle. Car il aurait voulu tout faire pour lui plaire. Il était prêt à se plier en quatre, à se tuer, même, si c'était ce que sa mère lui demandait. Mais ça… non, pas ça, ce n'était pas possible.

- C'est là, le problème ! continuait-il sur le même ton, la gorge serrée. Gwen est comme ma sœur, jamais je ne pourrai me la représenter comme étant… comme étant ma femme !

- Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle calmement, et elle était véritablement curieuse, intriguée, peinée par l'indécision de son fils.

- Pas de cette façon, non !

- Mon chéri, l'amour vient petit à petit, avec le temps, et…

- Parce que tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu assez de temps pour tomber amoureux d'elle ? Cela fait dix ans qu'on se connaît, dix ans, maman !

- Mais cela ne fait pas longtemps que le mariage a été évoqué, et si c'est l'idée d'un mariage arrangé qui t'effraie…

- C'est n'est pas l'idée d'un mariage arrangé qui pose problème, et je ne suis absolument pas effrayé ! C'est que… c'est que…

Merlin glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, fixant ses yeux sur la vieille table tandis que sa mère lui exposait une nouvelle fois, d'une voix douce et qui cherchait de tout son cœur à comprendre les troubles de son fils, toutes les raisons qu'avaient les deux amis de se marier, comment à l'habitude se succédait l'affection, et d'autres arguments que le jeune homme avait déjà passé et repassé dans sa tête.

Merlin en était conscient, bien conscient, et certainement l'avait-il su avant même que l'idée ne germe chez les trois autres protagonistes de ce problème : ce mariage était pour le plus grand bien de leurs familles, et il était de la responsabilité des enfants que de prendre soin de leurs aînés.

- J'ai essayé, dit-il enfin. J'ai essayé, d'accord ? À partir du moment où Gwen m'a parlé des problèmes qu'ils avaient au sujet de leurs permis de séjour, avant même, maman, avant même. Depuis l'école, quand elle subissait les moqueries des autres, j'avais cette idée que j'aurais à la protéger tout au long de ma vie. Et j'ai essayé, je te le jure, j'ai essayé de la considérer comme une amante, mais je ne peux pas, maman, et Gwen non plus ne le peut pas ! Nous en avons parlé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nous sommes des adultes, nous sommes conscients de ce qui est mis en jeu, mais comment voulez-vous réunir deux personnes qui ne le désirent pas ?

- Vous n'êtes que des enfants, répliqua Hunith d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'avenir, ou même de l'amour ?

- Moi, je sais que je ne peux pas aimer, répondit abruptement Merlin, et il eut un hoquet en se rendant compte que, voilà, il l'avait dit, cette vérité qui l'effrayait tant avait enfin éclaté.

Sa mère écarquilla des yeux surpris, encore bien loin d'avoir compris la portée de la déclaration de son fils.

La voix de Merlin se fit glacée comme il était bien décidé à ne plus laisser lui échapper la moindre révélation, et il serra les poings en fixant l'âtre de la cheminée et le chaudron qui y pendait, déjà tiède à cette heure-ci.

- Je sais que je ne peux répondre à vos attentes, maman. Ni à celles du village, ni à celles de Tom, ni aux tiennes. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile de se dire qu'on restera à jamais une source de déception pour ceux qui nous aiment.

- Merlin…

- Je vais me coucher, la coupa-t-il en attrapant son bol pour le poser dans l'évier et glissant sa part de cake dans sa poche pour le donner à Marguerite au petit matin.

Sa mère ne dit rien son regard resta préoccupé, brûlant ses omoplates tandis qu'il escaladait son échelle pour rejoindre sa chambre située sous les combles.

Dans le noir, il força, une nouvelle fois encore, ses pensées sur Gwen alors qu'il laissait courir furieusement sa main sur son intimité. Mais si ces distorsions de la personne de Gwen le laissaient en proie à un dégoût qui le glaçait tout entier, des images cachées dans la pénombre, honteuses, porteuses d'une culpabilité délicieuse dont Merlin n'arrivait à saisir la portée ravissaient son imagination nocturne. Il se laissait alors aller, cajolé par des mains aux propriétaires invisibles et s'endormait, épuisé, sur cet univers onirique si proche de ses véritables aspirations inconnues de lui-même et de sa propre recherche d'identité.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D

Owling


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Mille milliards d'excuses pour le retard, oui comme d'hab... Mais bon voila c'est comme ça les écrivains ont trèèès souvent la manie du retard. On fait comme on peut hein ? _

_Voila, première rencontre avec la bestiôôle, je vous laisse découvrir :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Tous les persos et l'idée et machin ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Je te dis pas le savon que mon père m'a passé hier soir ! fit une voix dans son dos.

Merlin sursauta et manqua de laisser partir (une fois encore) sa machine dans la rivière. Gwen se laissa tomber à ses côtés, son panier à linge posé contre un rocher. Une lavandière, sur la rive opposée, les observait d'un air attentif. Elle leur jeta un regard amusé, presque insolent, quand son attention fut posée sur Merlin, avant de se retourner et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de ses amies le murmure n'échappa pas aux oreilles de sa mère, loin de là, qui s'empressa de commérer avec ses propres compagnes de lessive.

Merlin haïssait les lavandières.

- Et celui de ma mère ! renchérit-il en remettant ses binocles grossissants sur ses yeux pour vérifier une nouvelle fois son travail.

Guenièvre recommença à tremper ses vêtements dans l'eau, prenant bien garde à ce que ses boucles foncées ne viennent lui obstruer son joli visage dont le teint foncé avait été la cible de quolibets tout au long de sa vie.

Gwen venait d'un pays lointain, bien au sud du village où Merlin avait vu le jour, et avait vécu sur la route jusqu'à ses six ans. Tom et sa mère avaient croisé, un jour, le chemin d'Ealdor et s'y étaient installés pour l'hiver. La mère de Gwen et son grand frère, Elyan, succombèrent à la grippe. Tom et sa fille finirent par habiter définitivement le village, où Tom prit la peine de démarrer un véritable commerce de ses armes. Gwen resta à l'école où elle put s'y appliquer sérieusement tandis que Merlin la protégeait des autres enfants.

- Nous devrions peut-être… commença-t-elle alors qu'elle savonnait énergiquement une chemise.

- Non, la coupa Merlin. Tu ne veux pas ça et je ne veux pas ça.

- Mais quelle autre solution avons-nous ?

- Je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas faire. On trouvera une solution, je te le jure, je vendrai mes plus petites machines, mes livres, je…

- Pas tes livres ! s'offusqua Gwen.

- Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je suis prêt à tout, tu entends ? Tout pour vous aider. Je ne peux juste pas t'épouser, parce que ni toi ni moi ne le voulons.

Gwen ne dit rien pendant un temps, l'air concentrée sur son travail, lorsqu'elle lâcha d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Nous avons jusqu'à la prochaine moisson pour trouver une solution. Ils sont venus voir mon père. Ils nous ont menacés. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend au bout de cette échéance, mais ça s'annonce mal, Merlin, très mal. Mon père n'a plus l'âge pour se retrouver sur les routes, et encore moins pour endosser le rôle de fugitif.

Merlin baissa la tête et Gwen se tut.

Le silence, d'abord pesant, redevint confortable comme il l'avait toujours été entre les deux amis et au bout d'une heure d'ajustements divers, Merlin put se redresser et poser fièrement son invention sur l'herbe derrière Gwen qui leva un regard surpris sur lui. Il ôta alors sa chemise sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme, et une montée de chuchotements excités et murmures des lavandières de tout âge se fit entendre. Mais contrairement aux apparences, ce n'étaient pas des murmures des plus appréciateurs. Merlin n'avait, en effet, pas grand-chose à montrer et il en avait bien conscience. Il était vrai que l'aide qu'il apportait à sa mère au jardin tout au long de l'année – jardin qui leur permettait de manger six jours sur sept – lui avait modelé quelques muscles, modestes, certes, mais des muscles tout de même. Il semblait cependant incapable de prendre le moindre poids – il fallait avouer que son régime alimentaire ne le lui permettait pas vraiment – ou de gagner le moindre poil en dehors de ses jambes ou de ses avant-bras (si on pouvait encore appeler ça des poils). Il était grand, maigre et dégingandé, et d'une blancheur à en faire pâlir les narcisses. Ses cheveux noirs ne faisaient qu'accentuer la particularité de son teint, et pour couronner le tout, il avait des oreilles immenses et décollées qu'il cherchait désespérément à cacher sous la lanière en cuir de ses binocles.

Il accrocha alors sa chemise à deux épingles qu'il avait fixées à un support et, sous le regard sceptique de la cantonade, fit tourner la manivelle.

- Voici la machine Qui Repasse Et Qui Plie, dit-il d'une voix triomphante.

- Elle ne peut pas repasser, commenta Gwen en haussant un sourcil amusé. Il n'y a pas de chaleur.

- En vérité, le rouleau aplatit les fibres du tissus et…

La manivelle exprima une résistance et Merlin fronça les sourcils, posant une main sur la machine pour forcer le mécanisme, quand Gwen se releva dans l'espoir de l'aider, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui, d'un mouvement de recul protecteur à l'encontre de son œuvre, ne fit que déclarer sa fin. Son mouvement bien trop soudain cassa la manivelle et, comme il se retrouvait avec le manche en main, la machine ploya lentement, manquant de justesse une Gwen s'enfuyant dans un couinement, et tomba tête première dans la rivière où elle se brisa en mille morceaux dont le courant emporta la plupart.

Des rires éclatèrent de toutes parts Merlin n'en avait cure, car il s'était déjà précipité dans l'eau pour tenter de repêcher le plus de pièces possibles, murmurant des « Non, pas ça ! » effarés, désespérant de ne pas avoir trouvé un coin plus sûr mais avant tout à l'abri des regards, coin duquel il aurait pu user de sa magie pour récupérer les pièces disparues.

- C'est catastrophique, dit-il enfin d'une voix éteinte une fois qu'il eut posé ce qu'il restait de sa magnifique machine sur la berge.

Gwen lui jeta un regard peiné en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, une main posée sur son épaule.

- Tu peux toujours la réparer.

- Ça me prendra des mois pour pouvoir recréer les pièces manquantes, ou pour pouvoir les commander. Et si seulement je pouvais les commander ! On n'a pas les moyens, j'ai dépensé toute ma paye des moissons pour cette machine.

Une boule lui enserrait la gorge mais Merlin se refusait à l'idée de pleurer en public. Les lavandières continuaient leurs moqueries avec entrain, et si Merlin n'avait pas été habitué à ces commentaires cruels depuis son enfance, il aurait été des plus déstabilisés face à cette méchanceté gratuite de ces gens qui se plaisaient tant à se défouler sur les deux enfants à part du village.

- Tu n'es pas ami avec Marty ? s'enquit Gwen avec douceur.

- Si, mais je lui dois déjà tellement que je ne pourrais rien lui demander…

- Et pourquoi pas John ?

- Il vit en ville, soupira Merlin, passant une main trempée dans ses cheveux, avant de réaliser que ses binocles grossissants ne s'y trouvaient plus.

Et ils étaient introuvables, remarqua-t-il rapidement.

- Et en plus j'ai perdu mes binocles, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Mais John te doit beaucoup, continua Gwen avec tact dans l'espoir de le détourner de la désillusion de cette nouvelle perte (car les binocles de Merlin comptaient énormément aux yeux du garçon). Je suis sûre que si tu allais lui demander, et même si tu lui proposais de travailler un temps pour lui, tu trouverais une solution pour cette machine.

- Je devais la vendre la semaine prochaine.

- À la foire ?

Merlin marmonna un « oui » indistinct.

- Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à partir en ville une semaine plus tôt avec ta machine et il te suffira de la réparer petit à petit ! Tu peux bien le faire en une semaine. Tu accomplis des merveilles.

Le jeune homme leva un regard dépité sur son amie dont la mine était définitivement des plus soucieuses, et une vague d'affection vint lui meurtrir la poitrine, ne faisant qu'empirer son état.

- Il faudrait que John accepte de m'aider.

- Il le fera, le rassura Gwen au moyen d'un gentil sourire. Tu verras.

* * *

Merlin passa sa journée au village, occupé à préparer son séjour reprogrammé en ville, courant en tous sens à la recherche de provisions, achevant rapidement les quelques tâches qu'il avait en retard auprès des différents commerçants (car tous avaient beau l'insulter dans son dos, nul ne pouvait dire que Merlin ne savait travailler). Il croisa Will à la taverne où il lui déroba quelques morceaux de pain et une bonne partie de son rôti (« Tu me le revaudras ! » avait-il maugréé quand Merlin s'était précipité hors de la taverne pour rejoindre le boulanger à qui il avait promis de réparer quelques objets).

Enfin, alors que le soleil se couchait, il profita que sa mère fut occupée au jardin pour s'échapper en compagnie de Marguerite (car elle l'aurait retardé en tentant de l'en empêcher au moyen d'un flot abrutissant et maternel de paroles, recommandations et critiques en tout genre). Il lui laissa un mot des plus vagues quant à sa destination, lui promettant de revenir avec une solution à tous leurs problèmes, ou du moins, avec assez d'argent pour que leur foyer ne souffre plus un nouvel hiver semblable à celui de l'année précédente.

Le soleil se couchait et la forêt était encore dans ce stade entre la journée et le soir, où chaque feuille semblait faite d'or et où le sentier commençait à se faire tortueux par la visibilité réduite.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il se fut perdu que Merlin réalisa combien il avait été idiot de prendre la route à la nuit tombée. Il aurait été capable de faire le voyage en une simple journée si seulement il avait pris la peine d'attendre l'aube. Désormais, il avait froid, peur, et Marguerite était excitée comme une puce, et les torches volantes qu'il invoquait n'éclairaient absolument rien et risquaient de démarrer un incendie (bien que cela soit fort peu probable, Merlin ne pouvait ignorer ce risque, car il était véritablement un aimant à malchance).

Il se décida à s'installer à la prochaine clairière qu'il trouverait, mais le sentier semblait interminable, et Marguerite semblait résolue à lui désobéir, s'engageant sans cesse dans les tournants contraires à celui que Merlin voulait emprunter. Il voulait garder le ruisseau sur sa droite, et la jument s'entêtait à faire le contraire. Au bout d'une lutte quasi perpétuelle avec sa monture, cette dernière finit par s'arrêter brusquement, et comme la torche enchantée de Merlin venait à leur rencontre, le jeune homme vit qu'ils faisaient face à une haute muraille.

- Encore ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

Quelque peu vexé à l'idée d'avoir pu retrouver le chemin par hasard alors qu'il avait été incapable de rejoindre le château quand il l'avait voulu la veille, il contourna le mur pour rejoindre, cette fois-ci, le portail principal tout fait de métal qui s'élevait plus haut que la pierre effritée l'encadrant. D'un tour de magie, il fit sauter le cadenas qui la refermait.

- Mais… Marguerite ! s'agaça-t-il en voyant que la jument se refusait entièrement à l'idée de pénétrer dans le jardin sinistre (quoique, il pouvait très bien le comprendre, lui-même ne savait pas d'où est-ce qu'il trouvait le courage de s'y infiltrer une nouvelle fois après une telle expérience).

Elle tirait sur la bride, hennissait et se cabrait presque : Merlin dû se faire à l'idée de l'attacher à l'extérieur, peu rassuré pour sa sécurité, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- Je reviens, d'accord ? promit-il à sa jument, lui caressant l'encolure dans l'espoir de la calmer avant de l'enlacer et déposer un baiser entre les naseaux. Je reviens demain, et on repart, promis.

Il s'avança alors à l'aveuglette dans le jardin, trébuchant sur les pavés menant directement à l'entrée du château, contournant la fontaine immense pour grimper les dix marches très exactement que constituait l'escalier menant aux portes du palais. Mais à peine avait-il posé les mains sur la porte, songeant déjà à l'usage qu'il pourrait avoir de sa magie pour forcer son ouverture, elle fut parcourue d'un véritable tremblement qui fit gémir sinistrement le bois.

- Ahem, fit-il en clignant des yeux, voyant cette porte immense s'ouvrir seule en un grincement mélodramatique.

- Et Magie fit enfin son apparition, dit une voix sortie de nulle part.

Merlin, qui avait posé avec hésitation son pied dans ce qui semblait être un hall immense et terriblement sombre, se retourna en sursaut à la recherche de la voix. Les lieux étaient cependant déserts, aussi sinistres que Merlin les avait trouvés.

La voix eut un petit rire semblable à un ricanement et reprit :

- Je parie que tu ne me trouveras pas. Jamais personne ne me trouve. Soit ils partent en hurlant, soit ils fouillent les moindres recoins du palier à ma recherche. Mais jamais ils ne me trouvent. Il y avait une fois cet homme… Ah non ! Attends que je me souvienne… Ils étaient deux ! Deux hommes, donc, étaient venus à la recherche d'une princesse, parce qu'apparemment la rumeur courrait comme quoi le château en abritait une… Ah, cette bonne blague. Je les ai entendus parler de leur quête mythique et, pour m'amuser – parce que je dois bien t'avouer que je m'ennuie _vraiment_ à garder cette porte nuit et jour – pour m'amuser donc, j'ai imité la voix d'une fille et…

- Trouvé ! s'exclama alors Merlin, l'interrompant, car tandis que l'inconnu monologuait, Merlin avait fait deux fois l'inspection du palier, du sol, des baies-vitrées poussiéreuses encadrant la porte et enfin la porte en elle-même pour enfin réaliser que le heurtoir avait un visage humain et était animé.

- Mince alors, lâcha le heurtoir d'une petite voix

- Il y a vraiment une princesse, dans ce château ?

Cela suffit à rendre ses esprits au heurtoir.

- Ah ça non, hein ! Pas vraiment !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'y trouve alors ?

Le heurtoir lui fit un clin d'œil, et Merlin ne put que penser au fait que cette expérience était véritablement déstabilisante.

- Je te laisserai en juger par toi-même, Magie.

Et comme le heurtoir s'était mis à siffloter en refusant de répondre aux multiples questions que Merlin se mit à vomir, le jeune homme se résolut à pénétrer dans le hall, l'illuminant de sa torche enchantée et prêt à trouver un coin plus ou moins dépoussiéré dans lequel il pourrait passer discrètement la nuit si, et seulement si, sa curiosité ne venait pas à bout de lui. Le heurtoir – ou la porte (car Merlin ne pouvait être certain du lieu où logeait l'âme de cet individu) en profita pour l'enfermer dans un fracas tout aussi mélodramatique que l'avait été l'ouverture de la porte tantôt.

Le hall aurait pu enfermer au moins quatre fois la maison de Merlin et son plafond devait être plus haut même que le chêne bicentenaire de la place du village (chêne qui était, accessoirement, l'arbre le plus haut que Merlin avait jamais vu). De magnifiques enjolivures couraient le long des murs, retombaient en arches du plafond, présentant des scènes inconnues au jeune homme (qui souffrait, il fallait aussi le préciser, d'une légère myopie). On avait tiré les rideaux aux fenêtres, des tapis brodés de mille et unes histoires recouvraient le sol fait d'une pierre sombre et rutilante. Un grand escalier de marbre, se divisait, à l'étage, en trois autres qui rejoignaient des pièces inconnues recelant des secrets sans doute merveilleux.

La chose la plus surprenante cependant était la propreté impeccable des lieux. Merlin s'était attendu à un lieu regorgeant de toiles d'araignées, de poussière, à moitié détruit et véritablement généreux pour une exploration nocturne. Le luxe de ce château formait un contraste des plus déstabilisants avec l'extérieur : il s'était en effet attendu à fouiller dans des décombres à la recherche d'un semblant de couverture et à passer la nuit dans un recoin plus ou moins préservé par le temps.

Que nenni. Le château était en très bon état, et il devait même être habité.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il fatalement (et inutilement).

Merlin, qui savait très bien, au vu de la quantité incroyable de livres qu'il avait lus tout au long de sa vie, que jamais personne ne répondait à ce genre de questions (ce qui ne voulait pas dire que personne ne l'entendait), fut parcouru d'un frisson quand un bourdonnement des plus intenses se fit entendre. C'était une vague de murmures en tous genres qui traversa la pièce en un éclair avant que cette dernière ne se plonge à nouveau dans un silence pesant.

Merlin déglutit. Sans doute était-ce la chose la plus effrayante qu'il n'eut jamais eu à affronter.

- Y a… Y a quelqu'un ?

De nouveaux murmures, semblables à des gloussements cette fois-ci, retentirent. Merlin passa une main nerveuse sur son visage, marmonnant :

- Ouais, c'est vraiment _drôle_ d'effrayer un pauvre gars et de le laisser parler dans le vide. Bon sang.

D'autres gloussements lui répondirent, et alors qu'il lâchait un soupir dépité, une voix venue du sol le laissa échapper un jappement effrayé (duquel les voix invisibles se moquèrent avec ravissement).

- Je peux t'aider, gamin ?

Merlin baissa les yeux sur une pinte laissée à l'abandon sur le tapis. Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel il se demanda à plusieurs reprises s'il ne devenait pas légèrement fou.

- Eh bien, oui ?

Il se pencha en avant, plus que conscient du ridicule de son acte et éclaira la pinte avec scepticisme en approchant son feu. Dans les reflets du verre, Merlin croisa deux pupilles et perdit l'équilibre sous le coup de la surprise, tombant sur les fesses. La pinte ricana.

- Quelle bravoure !

Frottant ses fesses endolories, Merlin répliqua entre ses dents :

- Dit celui qui prend les gens par surprise.

- Si t'as croisé mes beaux yeux, c'est parce que tu savais qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tes soi-disant beaux yeux se trouvent dans le verre d'une pinte ? s'enquit Merlin d'une voix railleuse en attrapant l'objet par son anse. La pinte lâcha des « Oh là » peu rassurés alors que les voix recommençaient à murmurer frénétiquement.

- Même que ma bouche s'y trouve aussi, répondit la pinte avec un sourire ravageur – que le jeune homme remarqua enfin une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa stabilité.

- Dis-moi, pinte…

- Gwaine.

- Pardon ? fit Merlin en clignant des yeux.

- Je m'appelle Gwaine, dit l'autre.

La bouche de Merlin forma un « o » de surprise – car il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que la pinte puisse avoir un nom – quand un fracas métallique se fit entendre derrière lui. Et comme il se retournait, il vit quatre armures, dont trois pointaient leurs épées sur lui et la dernière brandissait avec la même conviction que ses camarades une serpillère. Quatre armures qui, en temps normal, étaient ces choses vides qui servaient à décorer les murs.

Merlin déglutit, réalisant enfin qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois mis dans un sacré pétrin.

- Et les voilà qui recommencent, lâcha Gwaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Déclinez votre identité, fit l'armure la plus proche – celle qui brandissait la serpillère.

- Ahem, s'empressa de bégayer le jeune homme, je suis Merlin Emrys, j'ai vingt ans et j'habite à Ealdor…

Les murmures étaient devenus de plus en plus puissants, presque enthousiastes, avec l'apparition des renforts du château. Le jeune homme commençait à envisager sérieusement de recourir à la magie – après tout, ils avaient tous remarqué sa torche volante, elle n'était donc plus un secret - pour s'échapper quand Gwaine intervint enfin.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous vous prenez un peu trop au sérieux ? demanda la pinte d'un ton railleur.

L'armure hocha la tête sur le côté, comme surprise, tandis qu'une autre voix s'élevait, d'une épée cette fois – Merlin remarqua avec stupeur le métal s'animer à la base de la lame, dessinant une bouche et des yeux exprimant un profond agacement :

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu as une forme qui ne se prête pas à l'achèvement de son devoir que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

- Parce que tu vas me dire que la serpillère le peut ?

- La serpillère a un nom ! répliqua la serpillère en question.

- Ce n'est en tout cas pas une raison pour que vous preniez la grosse tête, répliqua Gwaine avec un rictus. Je peux t'assurer que si Perceval ne t'astiquait pas le manche, tu serais aussi utile que moi.

- Je vais t'apprendre à surveiller ta langue, répliqua l'armure en brandissant son arme ridicule qui laissa échapper un jappement outré.

- Je peux te trancher la anse en moins de temps qu'il en faudrait pour te remplir, grogna l'épée tandis que son armure se mettait à son tour en garde.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien moi je peux t'asperger de bière, et je peux t'assurer qu'en plus d'être difficile à nettoyer, ça colle, et ça rouille !

Merlin décida d'intervenir et cacha Gwaine dans son dos.

- Eh, ça suffit !

Il se mordit aussitôt l'intérieur des lèvres en voyant les armes farfelues se diriger en direction de son cœur.

- Mais laissez ce pauvre gosse tranquille ! s'exclama Gwaine.

- Ce pauvre gosse, comme tu dis, a pénétré l'enceinte du château par effraction et usé illégalement de magie, répliqua l'armure à la serpillère – Perceval, donc.

- Je ne faisais que m'éclairer ! répliqua Merlin avec indignation.

- La magie est interdite, et un fléau !

- Je ne l'utilise que pour faire le bien et me sauver la vie quand je me mets dans des situations périlleuses !

- Et je suis prêt à parier que ça t'arrive souvent, dit Gwaine.

- Plus que quiconque ne pourrait l'imaginer, soupira Merlin. Écoutez, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était un abri : je me suis perdu, c'est la nuit, il fait froid et je comptais partir aux premières heures de l'aube. Vraiment, je ne veux poser de problème à personne, si je peux me cacher dans un coin de cette pièce j'en serais largement satisfait !

Son discours semblait porter ses fruits, car Perceval abaissa lentement son arme, imité par les autres membres de la garde enchantée, et, se voyant ramener contre le torse de Merlin, Gwaine lança :

- Si personne n'en parle, le Prince n'en saura jamais rien et nous aurons accompli au moins une bonne action ! Allez, quoi, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait s'amuser tous les jours, ici !

Perceval resta silencieux un long moment avant d'échanger un regard avec ses camarades et de rengainer la serpillère tandis que l'épée laissait échapper un sifflement réprobateur.

- Si le Prince a vent de sa présence, je peux t'assurer que je déclinerai toute responsabilité et que tu en assumeras toutes les conséquences, c'est bien clair, Gwaine ?

La pinte émit un bruit satisfait et Perceval posa un gant de métal glacé et ferme sur l'épaule de Merlin pour le pousser sur le côté du hall où une porte se cachait derrière une tapisserie. L'armure à l'épée resta à l'arrière pour obliger les meubles et objets _murmureurs_ du hall au silence quant au tour de magie de Merlin et à sa présence même dans le château, et le sorcier eut à peine le temps d'entendre les murmures recommencer de plus belle, s'enquérant sur la suite des évènements, que la porte s'était déjà refermée sur eux et qu'il se voyait entrainé le long d'un couloir sombre et humide qui déboucha sur une petite pièce encombrée de chaises et d'objets divers en mouvement perpétuel qui s'immobilisèrent presque immédiatement pour dévisager Merlin avec ce qu'il devinait, de loin, être une expression d'extrême stupeur. Gwaine sauta de ses mains pour atterrir sur la petite table et clama :

- Qu'on me remplisse de bière et qu'on nourrisse ce pauvre damoiseau affamé et frigorifié !

Alors, une chaise se précipita pour se caler contre les genoux de Merlin qui se retrouva trainé devant la table. Ce devait être une cuisine, sans doute celle du personnel, au vu de l'apparence misérable de la pièce et son absence de fenêtre. Une cheminée faisait face à la petite table, encadrée de deux portes, où une marmite se mit soudainement à mijoter, projetant l'odeur alléchante d'un rôti ayant cuit depuis les premières heures du matin.

Les couverts lui sautaient presque à la bouche tandis qu'il se réchauffait, buvant de la délicieuse bière contenue par Gwaine, et il subit un interrogatoire complet de la part des membres de ce qu'il devinait être la garde royale et la pinte, dont l'âpreté s'éteignit au bout d'une demi-heure, quand le jeune homme eut glissé dans la conversation assez d'anecdotes sur son passé et de commentaires amusants pour dérider les _hommes_ en plein travail.

- Et des filles ? demanda Gwaine d'un ton grivois, ce ton d'ivrogne quinquagénaire de la taverne qui vivait sa vie sexuelle par procuration en tant qu'auditeur des histoires grivoises les plus aberrantes possibles. Dis-nous tout. Tu as une copine, des copines ? (Merlin secoua la tête.) Tu connais des filles, au moins ?

Le jeune homme sentit un vague malaise s'installer dans son ventre, ce même malaise qui le prenait à chaque fois que quelqu'un, à Ealdor, mentionnait son non-futur mariage avec Gwen. Il se serait presque attendu à ce que les gardes ne viennent à sa rescousse en remettant Gwaine à sa place, mais un silence tendu s'était soudainement installé dans la cuisine, démontrant de la curiosité du personnel mystérieusement devenu mobilier.

- Euh… eh bien, oui, dit-il d'une voix devenue subitement rauque. Enfin, j'en connais plusieurs, du moins, toutes les filles du village de vue, quasiment, mais je ne parle pas vraiment avec elles. Elles me trouvent bizarre et, euh… et pour être honnête, elles sont vraiment stupides. Enfin, Gwen ne l'est pas !

Gwaine glissa de quelques centimètres en sa direction tandis que les armures cliquetaient en s'approchant avidement de la table.

- Gwen ? Qui est-ce, ta copine ?

Merlin soupira en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Pas vraiment, non. C'est ma, euh… comment dire ? C'est ma meilleure amie, vraiment. On se connait depuis qu'on est tous petits, mais…

- Oui ? le pressa Gwaine.

- Disons que nos parents veulent nous marier.

- C'est ta fiancée, donc ?

- Non ! s'agaça Merlin, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Non, nous ne sommes pas fiancés, et nous ne nous marierons jamais ! C'est juste un arrangement, parce que ma mère et moi avons besoin d'argent et Gwen a besoin de papiers, et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je vous parle de tout ça, ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

Il tenta une moue faussement agacée pour détendre l'atmosphère, car ils lui offraient le gîte et le couvert après tout, mais ce devait être apparemment inutile car l'ambiance était devenue fébrile, et tout un chacun murmurait avec un autre, complotant à mi-mot, sans que Merlin ne parvienne à comprendre la moindre de leurs paroles, et cela ne l'agaça que de plus belle.

- Est-ce qu'il y a… est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? finit-il par dire d'une voix faible.

Il était tard, il avait eu froid pendant de longues heures et son copieux repas empirait son état de confort presque extrême. Merlin mangeait rarement autant.

- Pas du tout ! s'empressa de dire Gwaine.

- Vraiment pas, renchérit Léon-la-serpillère.

- Pourquoi cela nous gênerait-il ? renchérit Perceval.

- Ton histoire est des plus touchantes, c'est tout, ajouta Lancelot.

Merlin les dévisagea tour à tour, se laissant surprendre une nouvelle fois par la singularité de sa compagnie et du lieu où il avait atterri, avant que le silence ne s'abatte une nouvelle fois sur la pièce alors que la silhouette sombre d'un homme se dessinait dans l'embrasure de la porte à droite de la cheminée.

Perceval se redressa aussitôt, prenant place devant Merlin, l'empêchant de détailler l'homme, comme pour se mettre au garde à vous et, étrangement, le protéger d'un danger qui lui échappait mais faisait se hérisser ses poils le long de ses bras.

- Sire, dit Perceval d'un ton cérémonieux, imité par Léon, Lancelot et les autres armures.

- Nous avons de la visite, à ce que je vois, dit l'homme d'une voix rocailleuse et véritablement effrayante.

Merlin déglutit en voyant la silhouette s'approcher dangereusement au moyen d'un grognement doucereux qui faisait trembler sa cage thoracique alors que, par un ordre tacite, les gardes s'éloignaient à contrecœur du jeune sorcier en lui jetant ce qu'il devinait être des regards désolés.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre impression ! :)_

_OaD_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Vous avez vu ? Un délai respectable entre deux chapitres ! Applaudissez-moi ! _

_Donc, au menu aujourd'hui : Arthur, ce brave Arthur, ainsi que l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre du personnel mobilier pour qui j'ai de grands projets. _

_Mille mercis à tous pour toutes vos reviews, j'en revenais pas, il y en a tellement ! Je vous aime, très chers lecteurs ! Un merci à tous ceux à qui je ne peux répondre (aux guests donc) : Violette, Fan, Hello3, BillyKills et NiilLoow. Merci, merci, merci ! (Quand aux autres, je vais vous répondre pendant que le chapitre attend d'être public.)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_Disclaimer : La Belle et la Bête appartient à son auteur et les personnages de Merlin sont ceux de la BBC, donc rien, sinon l'intrigue, ne m'appartient._

* * *

**C****hapitre 3**

Merlin était terrifié. Véritablement, cruellement, affreusement terrifié. Il en était malade, à hurler de la sorte, frappant contre les barreaux de sa cage dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé. Comme un animal.

Il déploya toutes ses maigres forces à tenter de forcer la serrure, frappant la porte d'un coup d'épaule, criant à en perdre la voix, crachant des menaces à la face des murs tristes, humides et sales qui l'entouraient. Il avait peur. Vraiment peur.

Le pire, sans doute, et peut-être bien était-ce la véritable raison de sa terreur, était le fait que sa magie semblait avoir disparu. Sa magie qui avait été sur le bord de l'explosion à l'apparition de ce prince encagoulé et qu'il avait refreinée jusqu'au dernier instant, de peur d'aggraver son cas avant de réaliser, une fois jeté comme un vulgaire sac dans cette cellule miteuse et qui lui donnait des tendances claustrophobes qu'il ignorait avoir, qu'elle n'était plus là. Car quelque chose la bloquait, l'empêchait de démanteler cette maudite porte et d'assommer ce prince cruel pour pouvoir s'enfuir (et hésiter entre courir dans les jupes de sa mère ou agir enfin comme un homme en reprenant son voyage en direction de la ville).

Il pleurait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand il s'en rendit finalement compte et se laissa glisser le long de la porte métallique en essuyant furieusement ses joues avant de laisser lui échapper un long gémissement, cachant son visage dans ses bras qu'il avait entourés autour de ses genoux. L'endroit était d'une saleté repoussante, Merlin le sentait, bien que la cage fut plongée dans la pénombre. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'un squelette soit étendu dans l'un de ses recoins et cela ne le fit que se recroqueviller d'avantage dans son désespoir. Les mouches bourdonnaient autour de sa tête et il les chassa machinalement avant que sa main n'entre en contact avec l'une d'elles, et une vieille sensation lui enserra l'estomac.

- Mais bien sûr ! souffla-t-il en redressant brusquement la tête.

Sa privation de magie avait éveillé d'autres sens, ces sens primaires et instinctifs qu'il avait oubliés et inconsciemment ignorés depuis qu'il avait appris à développer sa magie concrète. Ces capacités qu'il avait eues petit, la magie brute ces gestes qu'il pensait naturels mais qui créaient des sueurs froides à sa mère, qui le faisaient se perdre des heures durant dans la forêt (mais jamais de l'autre côté du ruisseau, car sa mère l'aurait tué, et sa mère savait toujours quand il faisait des bêtises, même quand il inventait le meilleur mensonge au monde). C'était ce petit fourmillement de vie frôlant l'empathie, cette manifestation de la vie, cette invitation à pénétrer l'esprit d'autres êtres vivants.

Enfant, Merlin avait arpenté l'esprit de presque tout animal ou insecte qu'il avait pu croiser, jusqu'à ce que la magie concrète prenne le dessus sur l'instinctif, et sans doute la première était plus sincère que la deuxième, car quelque soit la forme de science ou magie noire qui refreinait ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de sa nature première.

Doucement, il se laissa bercer par le bourdonnement des mouches jusqu'à ralentir les battements de son cœur, laissant son esprit entrer en contact avec celui de l'insecte, l'interpeller et lui demander l'autorisation d'user de son corps pour un petit moment. Bientôt, sa vision du monde se retrouva changée en un kaléidoscope et un instinct primitif vint presque faire perdre son objectif et lâcher prise : une recherche constante de lumière. Ou encore cet appétit morbide pour ces saletés faites par les rats.

Si Merlin avait été dans son corps, il en aurait frissonné cependant, ses anciennes habitudes prirent le dessus et il commanda à la mouche de quitter la cage et partir en quête d'informations utiles à sa prochaine tentative d'effraction. Il se faufila par les barreaux placés au niveau des yeux d'un humain et se sentit légèrement victorieux à l'idée qu'une telle échappatoire lui était, au moins, permise. Cela était rassurant. Un peu rassurant. Dans le cas où il ne parviendrait à s'enfuir. Son esprit, lui, pourrait s'échapper.

L'extérieur était humide et sombre, uniquement éclairé par une vieille torche qui ne tarderait bientôt plus à s'éteindre. Il échappa à cet attrait soudain qu'il eut pour une immolation idiote et se voleta en bas des escaliers en colimaçon plongés dans la pénombre, rejoignant ces couloirs redevenus chaleureux dans lesquels cet homme encagoulé à la force surprenante l'avait trainé, ignorant l'aide qu'aurait pu lui apporter ses gardes enchantés. Il sentit vaguement la colère bouillonner dans son corps laissé à l'abandon un peu plus haut et tenta de se réorienter, guettant la moindre voix ou grognement qui aurait pu le mener au prince.

Car la vérité était qu'en dépit de sa panique, il était terriblement intrigué par ce château rayé des cartes, visiblement touché par une magie terriblement puissante. En tant que sorcier, il se devait de percer à jour ce mystère. C'était un désir perçant qui lui fit oublier son premier plan qu'était l'inspection des environs, la recherche d'un nid de rats qu'il aurait pu posséder pour lui ramener une clef, la fabrication d'un plan mental qui lui permettrait de s'échapper dans une relative discrétion.

Il erra sans doute un bon quart d'heure dans ce dédale de couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre un coin plus sombre que l'était le reste du château où, étrangement, semblait régner une certaine agitation. Les armures y patrouillaient à intervalles réguliers. Chaises, plumeaux, lampes, services à thé ou autre inepties du genre s'y promenaient tranquillement, sans doute affairés à de nombreuses affaires de maintenance du château, et bientôt, des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

Le prince sévissait.

Merlin voleta nerveusement dans la pièce à la porte laissée entrouverte et se retrouva dans un grand salon, voire même antichambre, qui aurait sans doute pu être d'un luxe sans égal si une pagaille visiblement récente n'y avait été installée. Une pagaille comme Merlin n'en avait jamais vu. Sous le coup de la colère, chaises, meubles, livres et vaisselle s'étaient brisés au sol (et Merlin espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agisse d'un mobilier normal et non pas enchanté, car, tout aussi étrange que cela pouvait lui paraître, il aurait été obligé de qualifier ces destructions de meurtre). Les rideaux avaient été arrachés de leurs suspensions et de la cendre s'était échappée de la cheminée où ronflait un feu que le jeune homme s'amusa à qualifier de terrifié. Car tout un chacun, dans cette pièce, était visiblement terrifié, se tenant droit comme un i devant le prince qui faisait les cent pas furieux devant le feu.

Merlin alla se poser gentiment sur le rebord du cadre d'un tableau recouvert d'un drap et écouta attentivement les remontrances faites aux gardes, avant de réaliser que Gwaine faisait partie du lot, posé nonchalamment (Merlin n'avait véritablement aucune idée de la manière selon laquelle Gwaine pouvait avoir l'air nonchalant, alors qu'il n'était qu'une pinte, mais il pouvait jurer qu'il l'était) sur la table basse autour de laquelle se trouvaient mille et un débris. Gwaine pouvait se juger chanceux d'avoir échappé au cataclysme princier.

- Vous croyez que cela m'amuse ? rugissait le prince de sa voix rocailleuse et si peu naturelle. Hein ?! Vous croyez que j'aime ça, laisser ces innocents moisir dans un cachot ?! À chaque fois, il me faut sévir ! Et à chaque fois, c'est de votre faute à tous les six ! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte que votre inconscience me mène à tuer ces gens ? Votre rôle est pourtant clair, il me semble ! À tous ! À tout le mobilier du château ! Les dissuader ! Vous devez les dissuader de découvrir notre nature ! Mais non ! Vous voulez vous amuser, vous voulez les tourner en bourrique ! Il fallait que tu parles, Lancelot ! Il fallait que tu te mêles du travail des gardes, Gwaine, et que vous cinq (Il pointa une main gantée sur les armures qui se hérissèrent encore plus, si seulement cela était possible) vous le laissiez faire ! La magie aurait fait son œuvre ! Il serait reparti et n'aurait plus retrouvé le château !

- Mais qui le croirait ? répliqua Gwaine, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de cette pinte surprenante. Qui croirait ce gamin maladroit, quand il raconterait ce qu'il avait vu ? D'autant plus qu'il ne retrouverait pas le château, comme vous l'avez dit ! Il nous a raconté d'où il vient, et quel idiot du village il fait (à ces mots, Merlin dû se retenir de bourdonner d'indignation) !

- Le risque est trop grand !

- Mon prince, des centaines de personnes ont quitté le château à votre insu ! s'exaspéra Gwaine, comme pour s'adresser à un enfant têtu. Et quoi ? Le château de doit être qu'une légende locale que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer ! La magie le protège, ou le maudit, je ne sais pas ! Mais ce n'est pas en restant isolés du monde extérieur que nous réussirons à nous en sortir…

- Qui crois-tu être pour pouvoir contester mes ordres ?! hurla le prince en envoyant valser les vases, livres et bibelots posés sur l'âtre de la cheminée. Des centaines de personnes ? Mais qu'avez-vous dans la cervelle ?!

Le prince s'égosilla encore de longues minutes tandis que la pinte levait les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet fréquemment abordé et qu'il connaissait la tirade de son maître par cœur. Le prince se tût enfin, reprenant son souffle et recommençant son va et vient incessant en un mouvement de cape dramatique.

- Vous avez commis une erreur en enfermant le jeune Merlin, lâcha enfin Gwaine.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? répliqua vivement le prince, à la manière d'un enfant.

- Il a évoqué les quelques problèmes qu'il a dans son village…

- Et en quoi cela peut-il m'importer ?

- Ses problèmes financiers, qui s'accordent avec un mariage arrangé qu'il ne désire en rien.

- Que m'importe le mariage de ce manant…

- Cet argent qui lui fait tant défaut, l'interrompit la pinte d'une voix patiente, serait apparemment des plus utiles à sa promise. Or, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il ne veut pas l'épouser, et comme nous le savons, mon prince, l'argent n'est de loin pas ce qui nous fait défaut, à condition que nous puissions l'utiliser.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, aboya l'autre.

- Vous auriez pu vous en faire un ami, dit alors Lancelot, qui avait été posé contre le dossier d'un fauteuil. Lui faire comprendre les intérêts que son amie aurait pu retirer de votre rencontre, en espérant que cette première femme à pénétrer le château suffirait à rompre le charme.

- Ferme-la ! répliqua le prince en lui jetant ce que Merlin devina être un regard furibond. Ferme-la ! Fermez-la, tous autant que vous êtes !

Il alla pester un peu plus loin, renversant une nouvelle fois ce qui était posé sur un bureau au bois noble avant de s'y appuyer d'une main, retirant sa capuche de l'autre et se frottant lentement les tempes.

- Je ne veux pas les tuer, grogna-t-il par-dessus son épaule, je ne veux pas qu'on m'approche, je ne veux pas risquer de torturer cette pauvre fille, je ne veux même plus en entendre parler ! Vous savez ce qu'il m'arrive ! Vous savez quelle genre de bête je deviens ! Il en est hors de question, cela fait des années que je vous ai dit de vous faire à l'idée de ce que nous sommes !

Il ajouta alors d'une voix devenue faible, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

- Les choses ne sont pas si mal, après tout.

Merlin se rapprocha du rebord de son support, remarquant le crâne sombre et paradoxalement lisse de l'homme, hésitant quelques instants avant de prendre son envol et de se percher sur l'armoire lui faisant face.

Sous le coup de la stupeur, il manqua de perdre son emprise sur le corps de la mouche.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un homme. Il en avait peut-être la gestuelle, la colère et la parole, mais à l'image de son mobilier, il n'était plus qu'une vague imitation de ce qu'il avait dû être autrefois. Car de ce que Merlin avait compris, ils étaient dans cette situation depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était plus un visage que le prince avait, mais une gueule, une gueule aplatie, où son nez se dessinait par des fentes écarlates sur un fond d'écailles sombres où, sur son front, se parsemaient de petites cornes affûtées qui s'épaississaient sur la hauteur. De sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres s'échappaient des crocs, ou plutôt des canines, elles aussi - sans doute – mortelles s'il lui venait de s'acharner sur sa proie. Ce n'était plus un homme, mais un monstre, une bête, au regard aussi glacial que la couleur de ses pupilles qui semblaient s'être posées sur Merlin – alors que Merlin devait lui être invisible, au vu de sa petite taille.

Mais de sa vision kaléidoscopique, il ne put manquer la colère et le désespoir qui s'émanait de ce regard, de ce personnage surréel qu'il aurait sans doute jugé impossible s'il n'avait été aussi proche de la magie. Magie que jamais il n'aurait crue capable d'une telle œuvre. À la vue de ce monstre, cet homme torturé, il en vint à comprendre cette haine que le commun des mortels avait à l'encontre de ses dons, à la partager même, et quelque part dans sa cellule, son corps se vit souffrir d'une puissante nausée due à l'horreur de cette constatation.

Merlin voulait comprendre comment le prince avait pu en arriver là, et il se retrouva surpris par la force de sa curiosité. Le monstre s'éclaircit alors la voix et parla d'une voix redevenue presque humaine :

- Cette fille dont vous m'avez parlé… elle vient de son village, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ce que nous avons cru comprendre, sire, répondit la voix familière de Perceval.

Le prince baissa la tête sur les quelques feuilles restantes sur son bureau qu'il écrasait de ses mains, et d'un geste brusque qui fit à nouveau virevolter sa cape aux tendances théâtrales, il quitta la pièce. Merlin hésita, puis le suivit, virevoltant à sa suite, passant devant les yeux innocents des gardes qui n'auraient jamais pu imaginer la possibilité d'une telle possession animale – surtout pas sur une mouche.

Le sorcier ne tarda pas à comprendre où se rendait le prince et se dépêcha de le dépasser dans les escaliers en colimaçon pour rejoindre son corps où, d'un simple contact, son esprit regagna sa place originelle. Alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit contact avec ses sens, il se redressa, tanguant légèrement, et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment sur la silhouette encagoulée du prince. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul alors que la main princière se refermait violemment sur son poignet pour le tirer hors de sa cage, ce qui ne redoubla que la véhémence du monstre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? s'affola-t-il en tirant inutilement sur sa main.

- Tu veux vraiment passer la nuit dans ce trou à rats ? répliqua brutalement l'autre, et Merlin songea vaguement à l'originalité de son offre d'hospitalité.

- Je… non ! Mais…

- Alors suis-moi, et ne fais pas d'histoires. À la moindre tentative d'escapade, je te tuerai sans hésiter.

Merlin se fit tirer hors de sa cage. Il manqua de s'étouffer en sentant sa magie rejoindre brutalement son corps et il se recroquevilla légèrement, ce qui attira l'attention du prince qui le tira par le col pour l'observer attentivement.

- Les rats t'ont mordu ?

- Non, marmonna Merlin, se souvenant de la mise en garde des armures à l'encontre du mobilier au sujet de sa magie, devinant par là même que le prince n'en était pas le plus grand des admirateurs (et il pouvait assez aisément en deviner la raison).

- Alors cesse tes jérémiades. Tu n'es resté qu'une heure là-dedans. On croirait entendre une fille.

Le jeune homme se retint de justesse de répondre à cette pique et suivit docilement le prince hors de la tour, observant le chemin d'un œil neuf maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une vision normale. Marcher était plus long que voler, et la prise que le prince avait sur ses poignets était assez douloureuse pour que le besoin de se changer les idées vienne à bout de ses instincts de survie.

- Comment vous appellez-vous? demanda-t-il enfin pour briser le semi-silence encore et toujours perturbé par des murmures sempiternels.

- Silence, répliqua l'autre.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Moi, c'est Merlin.

Le prince ne répondit pas tout de suite, le faisant traverser une sorte de passerelle longeant un jardin ouvert au sein même du château. La décoration se faisait plus froide, moins pompeuse, comme ils quittaient les pièces principales qui devaient autrefois servir à la réception des invités, et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Merlin qui voyait dans ces couleurs aux teintes bleutées et argentées un côté plus sophistiqué à cette expansion de richesses propre aux rois des anciens temps.

Avait-il été un bon élève qu'il aurait sans doute été capable de se souvenir de ses cours d'histoire. Il se souvenait de quelques noms – la dynastie de Mercie, de Tintagel… les incontournables, donc. Cette royauté-ci avait dû disparaître subitement, et il ne gardait aucun souvenir d'une telle histoire.

- Arthur, répondit enfin le prince, et Merlin tourna un regard surpris vers lui.

- C'est que vous prenez votre temps pour répondre à une question, vous.

- Ne sois pas insolent, répliqua Arthur en resserrant violemment sa poigne, et le sorcier se demanda brièvement si en plus des crocs, le monstre avait aussi des griffes.

- Je peux rentrer chez-moi, donc ? s'empressa-t-il de demander. Vous avez dit que je ne passerai pas la nuit au château. Je peux donc repartir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est qu'il me faut aller en ville, c'est vraiment important. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous déranger et…

- Tu ne quitteras pas le château, le coupa Arthur d'une voix ferme, et Merlin cligna stupidement des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne quitteras pas le château. Ni demain, ni dans une semaine, ni dans un mois. Nous ne pouvons te laisser partir. Il en va de la sécurité de tous que le secret de notre existence ne soit pas divulgué au reste du monde. Je suis désolé que mes sujets t'aient embarqué dans cette histoire, et nous ferons en sorte que tu sois le plus à ton aise possible.

- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? demanda âprement Merlin en tentant de se dégager. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me retenir ici ! Vous ne le pouvez pas, d'ailleurs. J'ai ma vie à vivre, une mère à nourrir et des choses à régler, chez-moi…

- Tu ne partiras pas ! rugit Arthur en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, et comme seule défense, Merlin lui ôta brusquement son capuchon de sa main libre pour exposer son visage défiguré.

Les murmures se stoppèrent au moment même où Arthur le lâcha, comme brûlé, pour se retourner et se cacher à nouveau. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Merlin réalisa que le monstre se tenait courbé, car il déplia littéralement son dos pour le dépasser de deux bonnes têtes, grognant à chaque respiration que la colère et la honte avaient accélérée, et il l'attrapa aussi violemment qu'à leur première rencontre pour le trainer le long des deux couloirs restants, avant de le jeter violemment contre une porte qui s'ouvrit sous l'impact.

- Espèce de salaud ! s'exclama Merlin en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

- Tu ne sais rien de la magie qui règne dans ce château. Ce château et moi ne faisons qu'un – essaye seulement de mettre un pas hors de son enceinte que tu te verras tué sans la moindre pitié. Tu nous appartiens, maintenant, et tu resteras bien sage aussi longtemps que durera ta vie.

Sans doute voulut-il ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et tourna les talons, fermant la porte derrière-lui. Merlin resta immobile à la fixer de ses yeux écarquillés, et ce ne fut que pour vérifier l'état de sa joue qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il était une véritable fontaine, ce soir.

Sa tête le lancinait et il se remit faiblement sur ses pieds, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente alors qu'il observait d'un air absent la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie fine, mais simple, aux tons de bleu et de gris qui faisait se refléter la couleur de la lune au dehors. Une baie vitrée serait désormais sa fenêtre sur le monde, et il y traina faiblement ses pieds pour contempler la jolie vue qu'Arthur avait sans doute voulu lui offrir en compensation – oui, la vue était somptueuse et donnait sur une étendue à perte de vue, encore et toujours encerclée de murailles. Comment ce château avait-il pu seulement passer inaperçu aux yeux des hommes aussi longtemps ? Il avait du mal à croire que la magie puisse prendre une telle envergure. Il y avait là un étang – oui, un étang, un très grand étang -, des arbres, des jardins bien mieux entretenus que la façade du portail qui, Merlin le comprenait maintenant, servait à dissuader les visiteurs indésirables.

Il était épuisé, réalisa-t-il alors. Il songerait à ses problèmes le lendemain, au désespoir de sa mère, à la façon qu'elle aurait de se nourrir sans son aide, ou peut-être ferait-il face à une vérité dérangeante qu'il se forçait d'oublier depuis de longues années – peut-être serait-elle mieux ainsi, sans qu'il soit dans ses pattes à lui retirer le pain de la bouche et lui faire constamment honte.

Et Gwen. Gwen. Il penserait à Gwen plus tard.

Le lit était grand, très grand, et il avait véritablement l'air confortable. Il était même à baldaquin. Merlin n'avait jamais vu de lit à baldaquin, si ce n'était dans son imagination, quand on les décrivait dans les livres. Il s'enfonça tout habillé dans les draps moelleux, propres et doux. Le sommeil l'agressa presque aussitôt, mais une voix vint le sortir de sa torpeur aux vertus amnésiques.

- Merlin… Merlin …

Merlin se redressa d'un bond, observant la chambre dans tous les recoins pour sentir le lit vibrer légèrement sous ses droits et grincer alors que la voix partait dans un rire sardonique.

- Merlin, oui… C'est Magie qui fait sa grande entrée ! Enchanté, jeune sorcier, enchanté. Mon nom est Kilgharrah.

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, portant une main lasse à sa tête, et lâcha d'une voix morne :

- Et v'là le lit qui cause.

* * *

_Héhé, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un trouvera la référence à la dernière réplique de Merlin ? Bonus cookie pour celui qui le trouve. _

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite, et s'il vous plait faites moi part de vos impressions au sujet de ce chapitre ! n.n_

_OaD_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Hello ! Me revoila avec la suite ! _

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. Encore mille mercis pour toutes ces gentilles reviews parce que franchement c'est trop génial (et là vous visualisez un coeur). Donc la suite. Appréciez la lecture, sur la fin, mes persos sont un peu partis en cacahuette, c'était pas exactement la scène que j'ai en tête mais bon, ça revient à peu près au même. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages et l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**C****hapitre 4**

Le problème était que le lit ne pouvait pas dormir.

- Je ne peux pas dormir, dit Kilgharrah d'une voix joyeuse. Mais je somnole. Ou du moins, je crois. Je crois que je fais semblant de somnoler. Est-ce qu'on peut quand même appeler ça de la somnolence ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Merlin d'une voix faible en fusillant le plafond du regard, comme si cette affreuse nuit avait été entièrement de sa faute.

- Quand même un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

- Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de vous taire ? gémit-il en aplatissant l'oreiller sur sa tête. Même _Will_ n'était pas aussi bavard que vous, à l'époque où il venait dormir chez moi ! Et pourtant, c'est Will ! Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

- Pense à ce que cela fait que de ne pas fermer l'œil depuis des centaines d'années, jeune sorcier.

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas dormir ? s'enquit Merlin.

- Un objet n'a pas besoin de ses heures de sommeil, bien sûr !

Merlin se redressa sur un coude en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux en pagaille.

- Combien cela fait-il d'années exactement ? s'enquit-il en tournant les yeux vers la figure qu'il avait remarquée la veille au sommet de son lit alors qu'il écoutait avec un calme plutôt surprenant le lit commenter la pluie et le beau temps.

- Trois-cent quatre-vingt-quatre ans, six mois et quinze jours, répondit Kilgharrah avec un sourire plein de dents taillées à même le bois.

Le jeune homme s'assit en s'étirant vaguement, contemplant sa chambre d'un air endormi. Maintenant qu'il ne cherchait plus désespérément à dormir, ayant perdu tout espoir de se reposer, des questions logiques lui venaient en tête, et il s'empressa de les poser.

- Êtes-vous le seul meuble animé de ma chambre ? s'enquit-il d'un bâillement.

- Non, répondit une différente voix venant de derrière-lui, tandis qu'une troisième se mettait à pouffer.

Au pied du lit se trouvait un coffre en bois sur lequel reposait une clef – ou plutôt, se tenait une clef, bien droite, posée sur un embout. Merlin descendit du lit pour s'accroupir face à eux, tandis que le lit reprenait :

- Je te présente Tristan et Iseult, les amants les plus célèbres de tout le château. Ils se sont en tout séparés cinquante-trois fois, et à chaque fois, ils reviennent ensemble.

- Je suis Iseult, dit la clef, tandis que le coffre laissait échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. Tu dois être Merlin, le garçon dont le château n'a eu de cesse de parler toute la nuit !

- C'est bien moi, répondit amèrement Merlin. Le prisonnier.

- Oh non, pas prisonnier, répliqua Iseult. Le prince ne t'a pas confiné dans tes appartements, que je sache. Tu peux aller où bon te semble. Tu sais, on n'est pas si mal, ici.

- La plupart du temps, lâcha Tristan tandis que Kilgharrah laissait échapper un gloussement mal venu.

- Certes, mais tout de même, la vie est plutôt agréable une fois qu'on s'est fait à l'idée de la passer ici. Dans un tel luxe !

Elle était trop petite pour qu'on puisse distinguer ses traits, mais la voix de la clef était souriante, et cela lui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur.

- Vous avez quand même un beau salopard de prince, fit-il remarquer.

Le couple étrange éclata de rire.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Merlin en s'asseyant en tailleurs. Comment en êtes-vous venus à n'être que… que des meubles ? Car vous avez dû être humains auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous agissez vraiment comme tels, vous tous. Vous êtes tous de véritables commères, avec des disputes de longue date… par exemple, la tension qui existe dans le groupe d'armures et Gwaine – la pinte, je ne sais pas si vous voyez de qui je parle – est phénoménale, et Kilgharrah s'ennuie beaucoup trop pour qu'il ait été un lit toute sa vie. Et le prince est trop humain pour n'être qu'un… qu'un…

- Qu'un monstre, acheva Tristan d'une voix calme, et Merlin hocha la tête.

- Exactement.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de te parler de notre malédiction, jeune sorcier, répliqua Kilgharrah d'une voix devenue grave et ayant perdu de sa jovialité qui l'avait bercé toute la nuit durant. Seul le prince peut en décider, ou peut-être que ton esprit peut assimiler les pièces du puzzle tout seul.

- Es-tu vraiment un sorcier ? s'enquit Iseult.

Merlin hocha lentement la tête.

- Il faut que tu gardes cela pour toi, répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Le château entier doit le savoir, à présent, mais il ne te trahira pas. Nous plaçons trop d'espoirs en toi, à présent. Mais sache qu'Arthur hait la magie de tout son être, même s'il la côtoie au quotidien. S'il ne te tue pas sur le champ, ce qui m'étonnerait, ne crois pas qu'il te laissera passer le restant de tes jours dans une chambre aussi jolie.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici, dit Merlin. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je trouverai le moyen de quitter ces lieux.

- Ta curiosité te dévore, n'est-il pas vrai, Merlin ? dit Kilgharrah. Tu resteras au château, du moins le temps qu'il faudra pour percer les mystères du prince. Fais ta toilette, sors de cette chambre et mets-toi à ton aise. Descends aux cuisines, arpente le château de fond en comble, trouve-toi une occupation régulière pour les mois à venir. Il n'est pas si simple que cela d'entretenir un château de cette envergure, et pour une fois, le personnel aura des mains humaines à disposition.

* * *

Gwaine poussa une exclamation de surprise en le voyant arriver aux cuisines, confortablement calé contre un tonneau de bière il avait déjà vidé – allez donc savoir comment – la moitié de sa propre contenance et arborait un sourire réjoui quand il sauta sur la table pour se planter face à Merlin. Ce dernier, Iseult confortablement installée sur son épaule (« Je peux ouvrir toutes les serrures que les autres clefs peuvent ouvrir, mais je suis la seule qui peut pénétrer celle de mon homme ! » avait-elle proclamé avec fierté avant de s'imposer dans le voyage qu'entreprit Merlin pour retrouver les cuisines), lui offrit un sourire mitigé, encore trop assommé par son manque de sommeil pour trouver quelque chose à dire. La vérité était qu'il était abattu, inquiet, et qu'une migraine affreuse s'acharnait sur ses tempes.

- Notre invité a faim ! claironna Iseult.

- Pas tant que ça, mentit Merlin.

- La cuisinière exaucera le moindre de tes souhaits, affirma Gwaine. Pas vrai, Cook ?

Un sifflement furieux se fit alors entendre du côté des fourneaux et Merlin tourna vivement sa tête en direction du bruit pour y voir une bouilloire s'agiter nerveusement.

- Fais ci, Cook ! Fais ça, Cook ! Pas le moindre « S'il te plait », pas le moindre « Merci », à croire que je suis à vos ordres !

- C'est pas comme si tu devais cuisiner pour un régiment, répliqua Gwaine en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Nourrir le prince est plus compliqué qu'il y paraît ! fit la dénommée Cook avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Les portions sont minuscules ! Toi au moins, tu as de quoi t'occuper !

- Va donc diriger la préparation de dix plats différents par jour, dix plats complets, variés, équilibrés, parfaitement assaisonnés, et on reparlera de ma charge de travail !

- Je peux tout à fait manger des restes, intervint Merlin dans l'espoir d'adoucir l'ambiance.

- Oh, ne fais pas le timide hypocrite ! aboya la bouilloire. Si tu veux des crêpes, je les ferai, tes maudites crêpes ! Harriet, Marine, les ustensiles, au boulot ! Et toi Gwaine, tu nous serviras de verre doseur !

Merlin n'avait en aucun cas demandé des crêpes. Il n'aimait pas ça, d'ailleurs. Il observa cependant tous ces objets magiques s'activer frénétiquement à lui préparer un petit déjeuner de prince. Gwaine maugréa pour la forme et fit un bond magique – _magique_, là était la seule explication – jusqu'à l'évier où il se débarrassa de toute forme de bière et obéit docilement aux ordres de la cuisinière féroce. Bientôt, une pile impressionnante de crêpes fumantes furent déposées devant son nez et il se força à les engloutir pour ne pas vexer Cook, luttant tant bien que mal contre son dégoût envers cette pâtisserie qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à tolérer.

- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu, petit ingrat ? s'indigna Cook en le voyant mâcher très lentement.

- Ahem, merci beaucoup, madame, s'étrangla-t-il en la voyant bondir devant lui pour inspecter l'état de sa pile monstrueuse.

- Tu as intérêt à les manger toutes. Je ne tolère pas le gaspillage. Sache qu'il s'agit d'une cuisine de très bonne qualité. Une recette transmise depuis des générations. Le prince en raffole.

Alors Merlin finit lentement, très lentement son assiette, et son dégoût se transforma rapidement en antipathie envers cette bouilloire désagréable qu'il se mit rapidement à fusiller du regard.

- Que comptes-tu faire de ta journée ? s'enquit Gwaine après s'être nettoyé de toute trace de farine.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Merlin après s'être servi un grand verre d'eau. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- On peut te faire une visite guidée ! proposa Gwaine d'une voix enthousiaste.

- On ?

- Nous autres, les chevaliers !

- Tu es un chevalier ? s'étonna Merlin. Comment… comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, tu n'es qu'une… qu'une…

- Qu'une pinte ? Ah, mais que crois-tu que je faisais dans le hall d'entrée à t'attendre ? C'est mon job que d'interroger les nouveaux venus. (Il lui fit un clin d'œil) Le problème, c'est que les autres ne sont jamais bien loin, parce qu'ils savent que plutôt que de faire inspection des intrus, je me lie d'amitié avec.

Il eut alors une moue pensive avant de se secouer, ce qui devait correspondre au fait de secouer sa tête.

- Suis-moi, on va les rejoindre !

Les armures et armes insolites patrouillaient le long des murailles. Ils rejoignirent les jardins, Iseult sur son épaule, Gwaine dans le creux de ses mains, pour rejoindre la tour de vigie du haut de laquelle Merlin inspecta les environs du portail de l'entrée.

- Mince, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Iseult.

- Ma jument. Je l'avais laissée près de la porte…

- Elle est aux écuries, dit Gwaine. Les armures s'en sont occupé. Elle est entre de bonnes mains, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Au milieu des sceaux et selles enchantées ? le railla Merlin, néanmoins soulagé. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop paniquer.

- Elle a l'habitude de côtoyer la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le soleil se reflétait un peu plus loin au sommet de la vigie suivante sur les armures, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, et Merlin les rejoignit d'un pas pressé, frissonnant dans ses vêtements encore humides de la veille Les chevaliers les accueillirent d'une même voix et le jeune homme se vit aussitôt emporté par la poigne de Perceval qui se mit à lui détailler les moindres facettes de leur métier.

- Le château est surveillé nuit et jour, disait-il avec entrain. Nous ne sommes pas bien nombreux – à peine une centaine. Mais nous sommes plutôt efficaces pour ce qui est de faire le guet, et quand le prince vient faire ses rondes avec nous, il choisit ceux qui sont les plus efficaces pour rôder à l'extérieur dans le but de vérifier l'étendue des villages alentours et, souvent, rendre impraticables les sentiers qui pourraient mener au château.

Il s'élança alors dans un bavardage des plus techniques concernant les façons de se disperser le plus discrètement possible dans les environs proches de la muraille quand, alors que Merlin et Gwaine levaient les yeux au ciel, ils virent une armure les rejoindre depuis la vigie suivante.

- Ah, Mordred ! dit Lancelot (qui avait été accroché à la ceinture de Perceval tout le long) d'une voix qui en disant long de son soulagement d'échapper au flot de paroles de son porteur.

- Le toit est réparé, dit joyeusement le nouveau venu en saluant les autres armures qui marchaient derrière eux d'un geste de la main.

- Les outils et Mordred forment une bonne équipe pour ce qui est de la réparation des objets, expliqua Lancelot.

- Et Mordred est le plus gentil de tous les chevaliers, assura Iseult d'une étonnante voix de velours pour une clef mariée à un coffre.

- Tu dois être Merlin ! dit Mordred en lui tendant une main que Merlin s'empressa de serrer. Le château ne fait que parler de toi. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer.

- C'est une phrase que j'entends beaucoup, dernièrement, dit le sorcier avec un sourire nerveux.

- En trois-cent ans, c'est bien la première fois que le prince choisit de laisser l'un de ses prisonniers libre de circuler dans le château.

- Je suppose que je dois m'en estimer chanceux.

Merlin passa le reste de la matinée avec les chevaliers avant que sa nature d'humain ne prenne le dessus sur ses activités. Les chevaliers avaient refusé toute forme d'aide qu'il avait pu leur proposer (et malgré les paroles de Perceval, surveiller le château ne semblait pas plus compliqué que ça) et une fois arrivé aux cuisines, il décida de prendre en compte les paroles de Kilgharrah et proposa son aide. Cook, cependant, était de si mauvaise foi, et Merlin était si maladroit, qu'il finit chassé des cuisines en moins d'une demi-heure sans même avoir mangé. Et il était hors de question qu'il y remette les pieds pour quémander la moindre miche de pain. Il croisa alors un attroupement de balais, serpillères (dont Léon ne faisait étrangement pas partie) et plumeaux qui récuraient une chambre à la porte ouverte. Il leur proposa son aide qu'ils acceptèrent avec enthousiasme, mais de tout le ménage qu'il avait fait de sa vie, il ne l'avait fait qu'à l'aide de sa magie et il ne voulait pas forcer la chance. Par conséquent, il se révéla aussi inutile qu'en cuisine (cassant deux vases en l'espace d'un quart d'heure) et les outils de nettoyage le renvoyèrent poliment, mais fermement. Quand il aida au raccommodage des tenues du prince, il se piqua le doigt si profondément qu'il fut forcé de s'éloigner au plus vite de la chemise en soie d'Arthur s'il ne voulait causer des dommages irréparables.

Dans l'armurerie où il aidait à polir des épées qui n'en avaient manifestement pas besoin, il s'entailla ce même doigt une nouvelle fois et il en était à arpenter le château de fond en comble à la recherche de sa chambre (qui semblait bien évidemment n'avoir jamais existé) dans l'espoir d'y dénicher un chiffon pour éponger son sang quand il tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'il espérait secrètement ne plus jamais croiser de toute sa vie improvisée d'otage.

Il semblait d'ailleurs se trouver au mauvais endroit, au _très_ mauvais endroit, car Arthur le fusilla dangereusement du regard et le fit reculer en s'avançant d'un grognement, l'air particulièrement mécontent.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? aboya-t-il méchamment.

- Je cherche ma chambre, répondit Merlin du tac-au-tac.

- Elle n'est pas ici.

- Je croyais l'avoir deviné, marmonna l'autre en portant son doigt ensanglanté à sa bouche.

Arthur posa ses yeux sur sa blessure et fronça des sourcils qu'il n'avait pas.

- Suis-moi, dit-il brusquement, et Merlin se retrouva attrapé par la manche et trainé avec brutalité le long d'un couloir qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

- Vous êtes conscient que vous n'êtes pas obligé de me trainer derrière vous à chaque fois qu'on se croise, hein ? dit-il d'un ton sardonique alors que le prince poussait la porte que Merlin reconnut être celle qu'il avait infiltrée sous la forme de mouche.

Arthur renifla avec dédain mais le relâcha et le fit traverser prestement l'antichambre pour le mener à sa chambre. Là, Merlin s'immobilisa vers l'entrée tandis qu'Arthur partait en quête d'une chose mystérieuse dans ce bazar épouvantable qu'était son bureau. Quoiqu'en vérité, toute sa chambre était un véritable bazar, plongée dans la pénombre, dégageant une odeur de renfermé et de moisi qui n'avait rien de très sain. Des vêtements déchirés jonchaient le sol, un amas particulièrement élevé – qu'il devinait être un lit – lui semblait littéralement inutilisable et il y avait de la vaisselle brisée un peu partout.

- C'est votre chambre, ça ? s'étrangla-t-il en l'observant s'y déplacer avec aisance, comme si ce capharnaüm n'était en rien des plus surprenants, et surtout pas pour un prince.

La bête grogna pour toute réponse, ouvrant une armoire d'un geste brusque qui la fit presque s'effondrer et en sortit une boîte poussiéreuse qu'il posa sur son lit.

- Approche, ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux, et Merlin le rejoignit à petits pas, de peur de se blesser et d'infecter une nouvelle blessure s'il lui arrivait une quelconque maladresse.

Étrangement, Arthur semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il lava sa plaie dans une bassine d'eau posée sur sa table de chevet avant de la bander avec des gestes étonnamment délicats pour quelqu'un de…. comme… comme lui.

- Vous savez vous y prendre, remarqua-t-il finalement au bout d'une longue séries de minutes au silence inconfortable.

- Hmm, fit l'autre sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Si j'en suis étonné, dit-il en menant habilement le sujet à sa curiosité piquée à vif depuis bientôt dix-huit heures, c'est que j'ai eu vent de la malédiction planant sur le château, et on m'a même dit depuis combien de temps elle durait… bon d'accord, je ne m'en souviens pas exactement, mais je sais que cela fait longtemps. Très longtemps. Ma question est donc : comment pouvez-vous être aussi doué avec les soins alors que vous n'avez pas eu de contact humain depuis des siècles ?

Sans doute avait-il été trop loin car le monstre leva des yeux furieux sur lui avant de relâcher brusquement son doigt (avec lequel il avait pris tout de même soin d'en finir) et dû faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de soi pour se retenir de le plaquer au mur et lui rugir dessus. À la place, il referma sa boite d'un mouvement sec, l'envoya s'étaler bruyamment un peu plus loin et, se redressant, gronda après une profonde inspiration :

- Tu as fait ton enquête ?

- Non ! s'indigna Merlin. Du moins, j'en ai pas eu le temps, il y avait déjà mon lit qui me racontait ô combien il s'ennuyait depuis tant d'années très précises, et les autres objets qui parlent en énigmes que j'arrive plus ou moins à résoudre… Et puis, ajouta-t-il en sentant une vague de colère le traverser, vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais rester sans rien faire, enfermé pour le restant de mes jours dans ce château dépourvu d'occupation ?

- Tu cherches une occupation ? répliqua l'autre avec véhémence. Prouve ta valeur !

- Mais j'en ai, de la valeur ! s'exclama Merlin en écarquillant les yeux. Vous ne me connaissez même pas, de quel droit vous permettez-vous de me juger ?

- De quel droit te permets-tu, _toi_, de me juger ?

- _Moi_, je vous juge ?

La bête asséna un coup violent contre son armoire et Merlin ne s'étonna plus trop de l'état des lieux.

- Ces regards que tu me jettes, s'écria Arthur au moyen d'un geste explicite en sa direction. Ce regard même, effrayé, celui qui explique pourquoi personne ne doit jamais connaître mon existence !

- Vous m'avez maltraité, jeté contre des murs, enfermé à jamais dans un château, et les seules fois où vous me parlez, c'est pour me hurler dessus ! C'est pas étonnant qu'on ait peur de vous si vous vous comportez comme un connard à chaque fois qu'on vous approche ! Si vous étiez un peu moins paranoïaque, les choses iraient sans doute mieux pour vous !

Arthur sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose mais se retrouva à cours de répliqua cinglante, car il donna un nouveau coup de pied dans le lit cette fois et quitta la chambre en trombe sur ces dernières paroles :

- Ici, aucun titre n'est accordé si la valeur n'a pas été prouvée. Prouve la tienne, bien que je doute sincèrement de tes capacités, et je pourrai envisager de te donner une occupation dans ce château !

Et il s'enfuit dans un grand mouvement de cape.

Merlin resta sur place, la respiration encore affolée sous le coup de la colère, et, comme son cerveau semblait vouloir s'anesthésier de la moindre pensée, il se surprit à analyser le moindre détail de ce bazar qu'était la chambre d'Arthur et se surprit à parler tout seul tandis que sa raison prenait le dessus sur sa volonté.

- Non, non, pas ça, gronda-t-il à sa propre intention, mais sa magie avait déjà pris le dessus, et les objets commençaient à s'animer, comme pour s'éveiller d'un somme particulièrement lointain, cette fois non sous le coup de cette mystérieuse malédiction, mais de son propre fait.

Car s'il devait bien y avoir une tâche impossible dans tout ce château - à ne pas être briser le sortilège - ce devait être de ranger, nettoyer et réparer la chambre du prince.

Or, l'impossible était son quotidien.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite et hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! n.n_

_OaD_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Salut ! _

_Pas mal de choses à l'ordre du jour. Je vous épargnerai les espèce de spoils soit-disant discrets de début pour vous laisser savourer ce chapitre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec l'écriture du chapitre 5 et du début du prochain, je me suis rendue compte que pour finir, ce sera sans doute moins long que ce que j'imaginais ! J'ai enfin pris la peine d'écrire un plot et je peux suivre l'histoire avec une certaine coordination dans mes idées. _

_Mille mercis encore pour toutes vos reviews, je me sens vraiment gatée, et bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer :__ blabla habituel, la seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'idée et les mots._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Arthur resta littéralement sans voix quand il regagna ses quartiers– du moins, c'est ce que lui raconta Gwaine le soir-même, venu dans sa chambre (où Merlin s'était caché pour le reste de la journée, occupé à disserter sur la non-symétrie perturbante des gravures au plafond avec son lit enchanté qui semblait avoir un point de vue des plus développés sur la question) en compagnie de Perceval qui avait été chargé de transporter son plateau repas.

Merlin était affamé, se rendit-il compte en dévorant la double portion de poulet que Gwaine se vanta d'avoir soudoyé auprès de l'effroyable et maléfique Cook.

- Il paraît qu'il était dans une colère noire, raconta Perceval, qui s'était assis en tailleurs sur le tapis.

- Une colère noire ? Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna Merlin. Je lui ai rangé sa chambre, chose que nul autre avant moi n'avait réussi à faire – non, ne dites rien, je sais bien que quelqu'un a déjà dû le faire avant moi, ce n'était qu'une réflexion rhétorique -, il devrait s'en estimer reconnaissant ! Bon sang ! Quel horrible personnage !

- En vérité, Merlin, dit Perceval, même du temps où il était encore prince, sa chambre était dans un état à faire se hérisser le dos de toute mère.

- Et sa mère ne disait rien parce qu'elle était reine, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il d'une voix railleuse. Il a certainement dû être éduqué par une nourrice qui elle n'avait pas assez d'autorité pour le forcer à bouger ses fesses de gamin pourri gâ…

- La mère d'Arthur est morte en couche, l'interrompit Kilgharrah, et Merlin se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir usé de sa mauvaise langue aussi facilement.

- Oh.

- Arthur n'a jamais été capable de se garder un valet, expliqua Gwaine. Soit il se débrouillait pour les faire quitter leur poste – en larmes, il va sans dire – soit il les renvoyait pour la moindre petite broutille.

- Il était dur, dit Perceval.

- Très dur, renchérit la pinte.

- Et maintenant, il ne l'est plus ?

- Disons que la culpabilité l'a poussé à garder ses distances avec le reste du château, dit Kilgharrah. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut prendre soin de lui-même seul. Si nous n'étions pas là pour lui, à lui mettre les choses faites sous le nez, sans qu'il puisse les refuser, il ne serait qu'une épave dépourvue d'humanité uniquement préservée par son immortalité.

- Vous m'avez pourtant dit qu'il faisait des rondes avec vous, intervint Merlin, surpris.

- Il cherche notre compagnie, répondit Perceval. Ce doit être un des seuls plaisirs qu'il lui reste : un semblant de vie active et héroïque, comme il en avait autrefois.

Il les regarda tour à tour, ces trois êtres étranges, et compta jusqu'à dix pour faire taire la question cruciale qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Un instinct étrange cependant le gardait bien de la poser. Mais il saurait. Il le saurait un jour ou l'autre. Il était bien déterminé à en découdre avec ce mystère sans précédent.

* * *

Que ne fut la surprise de Merlin que d'être réveillé par un globe en colère qui vint tourbillonner furieusement près de sa tête en lui pestant des paroles qui, pour son esprit encore ensommeillé, étaient sans queue ni tête.

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en ôtant brusquement sa tête ébouriffée de son oreiller.

- Le prince te demande, petit imbécile ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu as trois minutes pour le rejoindre !

Et sur ce, le globe quitta sa chambre, le laissant interpellé sur son lit, à moitié redressé sur ses bras engourdis.

- Que… quoi ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ce que te veut le prince, jeune sorcier, dit Kilgharrah d'une voix très clairement amusée. Je tiens à garder ta compagnie précieuse. Le coffre et la clef peuvent être sympathiques, mais leurs disputes deviennent très rapidement lassantes et se ressemblent presque toutes. Et puis, tu as un sens très développé de l'esthétique.

- Euh, je, que…

Mais Merlin réalisa enfin la portée des paroles du lit en question et bondit en direction de son pantalon qu'il avait laissé traîné au sol la veille, rincer rapidement son visage et sa bouche et il quitta sa chambre pour rentrer de plein fouet dans le globe qui s'étala par terre.

- Petit maladroit ! s'exclama l'objet en roulant sur lui même, cherchant tant bien que mal un moyen magique de se redresser.

Merlin lui marmonna une série d'excuses en le remettant sur ses roulettes et l'objet l'ordonna de le suivre à travers différents couloirs. La chambre d'Arthur – qui avait été impeccable il n'y avait pas de ça dix heures – était, cette fois, illuminée par les rideaux que le jeune homme avait tirés (et magiquement nettoyés) la veille, mais un nouvel amas de vêtements et objets en tous genres jonchaient le sol. La créature se tenait au milieu de sa chambre, torse nu, l'air complètement désemparée à la recherche de nul-ne-savait quoi, et à l'entente des roulettes du globe et des pas de Merlin, il tourna un regard furibond vers eux.

- Où sont mes bottes ? grogna-t-il férocement tandis que le globe laissait échapper un soupir étrangement semblable à ceux de Gwaine.

Lui aussi devait être habitué aux caprices du prince.

- Ahem, dit Merlin avec cohérence (car il venait tout juste, et littéralement, de sortir de son lit, et il avait les idées encore un peu embrouillées). Il me semble que je les ai rangées dans votre meuble à chaussures.

- Je n'ai pas de meuble à chaussures, répliqua l'autre avec véhémence. Je le saurais, si c'était le cas.

- Vous permettez ? répondit Merlin en avançant d'un pas précautionneux et, voyant le haussement d'épaules insolent de la bête, il s'approcha du meuble voisin de l'armoire dont il réussi à ouvrir un tiroir en forçant sur les jointures quelque peu abimées par le temps.

Trois paires de bottes en tout genre y étaient entreposées, cirées, reprisées et plus belles que jamais.

- Là, dit Merlin.

- Oh, fit le prince.

Il le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule agacé et pécha dans le tiroir une des paires qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler, puis il jeta un coup d'œil méchant à Merlin qui déglutit sans le vouloir.

- Eh bien ? Ne reste pas planté là ! Aide moi à m'habiller !

- Hein ?

- M'aider. À. M'habiller, répéta la bête en détachant distinctement les mots, comme s'il s'adressait à un imbécile.

Que Merlin n'était absolument pas.

- Oh, euh, oui.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'armoire malmenée du prince pour y voir ce qu'il restait des cintres qu'il avait arrangés la veille et en sortit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – une tunique verte. Il se retourna avec le vêtement en main, mais le prince le fusilla du regard, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'aime pas le vert.

Quand Merlin se retourna pour obéir aux caprices de son geôlier, il remarqua différents objets se presser au pas de la porte, les observant de leurs yeux (placés aléatoirement sur une partie quelconque de leur anatomie enchantée) arrondis par la surprise. Il se sentit rougir face à tant d'attention et croisa le regard du globe qui attendait toujours au pas de la porte que le prince daigne lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Et ça ? dit-il en lui présentant une nouvelle tunique.

- C'est toujours vert.

- Mais non ! C'est bleu ! répliqua Merlin en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est vert, Merlin !

- Bleu !

- Je sais encore de quelle couleur est le vert !

- Si vous me le permettez, sire, dit le globe d'une voix posée, cette tunique est en réalité turquoise. C'est un juste mélange entre le bleu et le vert.

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent avec un regard surpris, puis agacé, et, après avoir fusillé du regard le prince (qui lui rendit la pareille), il attrapa quelque chose de noir et, sans attendre l'approbation de l'autre, lui enfila violemment la tunique par le col. Tandis que le prince se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte de la tunique, le murmure sourd propre aux commérages du château enchanté se fit entendre.

- Gaius, fermez cette porte, bon sang !

Les murmures s'interrompirent aussitôt, et Arthur pu dégager sa tête écailleuse du col pour haïr son valet improvisé des yeux.

- Les bras, commanda Merlin, et bientôt, le prince fut habillé, se dégageant vivement de l'espace personnel du jeune sorcier.

- Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien, n'est-ce pas ? grogna l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'avez convaincu à faire ça, Gaius.

- Sire, dit l'objet avec diplomatie.

- Dites-moi donc ce que vous voulez, maintenant que je suis présentable, soupira Arthur en rejoignant son bureau qu'il n'avait apparemment pas encore eu le temps de détruire.

Voyant qu'Arthur s'était décidé à l'ignorer, Merlin avisa le désordre qui régnait au centre de la chambre et, après une brève hésitation, se décida à le ranger.

Le globe roula jusqu'à Arthur et s'ouvrit en deux pour révéler un mini bar. Merlin haussa un sourcil surpris en se redressant, serrant contre lui une pile de tuniques et pantalons maltraités, et vit Arthur attraper quelques fioles qu'il se dépêcha de ranger dans son tiroir.

- Deux gouttes de chaque, matin, midi et soir, lui dit le dénommé Gaius d'un ton sévère. C'est une nouvelle concoction qui devrait à nouveau faire effet. Soyez ponctuel, Sire.

- Je le serai, soupira le prince en passant une main dans sa nuque. Merci pour tout, Gaius.

- Je vous en prie, Sire.

Merlin vit le globe s'avancer vers lui et lever un sourcil sévère en sa direction.

- Sire ? fit Gaius d'un ton approbateur. Puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Bien sûr.

- Quand Merlin en aura fini avec les tâches que vous lui confierez, pourrez-vous me le prêter pour m'aider au laboratoire ? Des mains humaines me seront bien plus habiles que celles d'une armure.

- Quand il en aura fini avec ses tâches, répondit le prince d'une voix dissimulant un sourire. Faisons en sorte que notre invité ait de quoi s'occuper.

* * *

Et Merlin eut de quoi s'occuper toute la journée.

Quand il eut fini de ranger ce qu'il ne tarda pas à deviner être le « petit bazar » de la journée et d'accéder aux différentes requêtes d'Arthur, il se vit forcer d'arpenter le château en quête du laboratoire de Gaius qui fit de lui son larbin, à ajouter des quantités très précises aux multiples potions qu'une armure du nom de Gandur lui avait mises à mijoter.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Merlin se rendit compte qu'il avait ajouté le mauvais ingrédient à une potion quand son flacon se mit à fumer de manière inquiétante, répandant une odeur des plus désagréables dans tout le laboratoire.

- Ouvre la fenêtre ! Vite ! s'exclama Gaius, affolé, tandis que Merlin, pris d'une quinte de toux, se dépêchait d'aérer en prenant de grandes goulées d'air.

- Je suis désolé, désolé, répétait-il en s'étouffant, tandis que l'armure lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule. Désolé, vraiment désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira Gaius en roulant gentiment vers lui. Ce n'était qu'une expérience inutile.

- Ah ? dit Merlin en lui jetant un regard larmoyant.

- Je n'ai que ça à faire, désormais. Des expériences inutiles, et inventer des remèdes de plus en plus puissants à Arthur.

- Comment ça ?

Gaius poussa un long soupir.

- Disons que le prince a besoin d'un remède de temps à autres. Mais le fait est qu'il le prend depuis tant d'années que la dose basique que je lui servais au début de… de tout cela ne fait plus effet. C'est une potion qui serait toxique pour n'importe quel humain, et il me faut jouer sur son immortalité pour pouvoir lui donner quelque chose d'assez puissant.

- De quoi souffre-t-il ? s'enquit Merlin en s'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Hélas, mon garçon, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

- C'est ce qu'on ne cesse de me répéter, ronchonna-t-il.

Le globe lui sourit gentiment.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Merlin. Gandur et moi allons nous occuper des dégâts.

- Vous aussi, vous me renvoyez, marmonna-t-il avec humeur.

- Pas du tout, Merlin. Je serais très heureux de te revoir demain.

- Je suis une catastrophe ambulante.

- Que nenni. Tu as l'œil. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, et l'art de la médecine n'est pas quelque chose que l'on réussit à maîtriser le premier jour. Il faut des années pour arriver à des résultats. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé.

Merlin lui offrit un faible sourire.

- Va. Arthur ne va pas tarder à souper.

Gandur lui fit un vague geste d'adieux (il était décidément bien silencieux) alors qu'il quittait le laboratoire pour se perdre une nouvelle fois dans le château en quête des cuisines. Il ne s'étonna point d'y trouver Gwaine qui était pris dans une conversation très animée avec une théière aux courbes étrangement généreuses. La pinte lui fit un clin d'œil en le voyant arriver mais ne pris pas la peine de gâcher ses chances avec cette théière visiblement très intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire, et Merlin patienta que le repas du prince lui soit servi sous les commentaires acides de Cook, qui ne songea pas un seul instant à le nourrir.

Une demi heure plus tard, Merlin passait la porte de la chambre d'Arthur en tanguant dangereusement sous le poids du plateau surchargé qui lui avait été confié et manqua de renverser le pichet de vin en posant le repas sur la table.

- Tu es vraiment un incapable, marmonna le prince d'une voix lasse.

Merlin sursauta en le voyant assis à son bureau, ou plutôt affalé, la tête dans les mains et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il amorça un geste pour s'en aller, mais le regard réprobateur que lui lança la bête le fit se figer sur place.

- Tu es supposé me servir pendant mon repas.

- Il… il ne me semble pas que nous ayons signé le moindre contrat, bégaya Merlin.

- Tu cherchais une occupation, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Arthur en se levant lentement de sa chaise pour rejoindre la table. Eh bien, tu l'as. Tu seras mon valet, dorénavant, si tu te révèles capable de surmonter cette tâche.

- Oh, mais je le suis.

- Alors prouve-le.

Merlin resta donc sur place, fusillant cette créature fatiguée qui se laissa tomber à sa place, attrapant une cuisse de poulet qu'il porta lentement à sa bouche, mangeant sans vraiment apprécier la nourriture – du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait, au vu de ses gestes las.

Or Merlin n'avait pas mangé de toute la journée et, bien contre son gré, son ventre émit un grognement enthousiaste à la vue de cette profusion de nourriture. Arthur leva un sourcil invisible sur lui.

- Désolé.

Son ventre protesta à l'encontre de sa politesse.

- C'est que je, euh… je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de manger.

- Assieds-toi, répondit l'autre.

- Pardon ?

- Assieds-toi, imbécile. Nous sommes les seuls êtres du château qui peuvent encore manger, cette nourriture est donc aussi pour toi – quoiqu'il arrive, Cook finira par te donner mes restes, alors…

Merlin ne savait trop quoi dire, alors il obéit, s'asseyant avec raideur sur la chaise voisine d'Arthur, lorgnant la nourriture sans trop oser se servir. Arthur poussa un long soupir désespéré et lui tendit une autre cuisse de poulet ainsi qu'une grappe de raisin, et sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Merlin s'était mis à dévorer ce qu'il lui avait été offert avec un appétit de titan.

Ils mangèrent ainsi en silence, différents dans leur façon d'apprécier la bonne chaire, l'un enthousiaste face à cette profusion gastronomique, l'autre las d'un trop plein de luxe qu'il avait enduré depuis trop longtemps. Merlin le comprit bien vite et tenta de cacher son enthousiasme alors qu'Arthur avait posé des yeux las sur lui, l'observant avec un vague sourire au coin de la bouche.

Il n'avait même pas terminé sa cuisse.

- Tu viens d'une famille modeste, dit le prince.

- D'une famille pauvre, vous voulez dire, renchérit Merlin. Nous ne sommes que ma mère et moi, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyens. Ou tout simplement _pas _de moyens. Nous avons un jardin qui nous nourrit en été, et cela nous donne assez d'économies pour pouvoir surmonter l'hiver.

- Tu es maigre.

- Merci, grogna le jeune homme en fusillant la bête du regard.

Arthur eut un petit rire sans joie et reporta son attention sur son assiette qui restait désespérément pleine.

- Dis-moi, Merlin. Que devient le monde extérieur ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le monde. A-t-il beaucoup changé, en quatre siècles ? Qu'en est-il de la politique ? Quelle est la dynastie au pouvoir ? Qu'est-ce que les hommes ont inventé de nouveau ?

Merlin resta un instant silencieux, prenant la peine d'avaler avant d'observer attentivement Arthur qui avait habilement détourné son regard. Si un lézard pouvait avoir des cernes, alors elles ressembleraient certainement à celles d'Arthur : ses écailles semblaient plus sombres et plus fines sous ses yeux rapetissés par les épreuves. Et tout semblait si étrange, dans son apparence. Sa taille, son épiderme, son crâne chauve et son front parsemé d'épines, et puis ces canines mortelles aux coins de sa bouche. Mais ses yeux semblaient si vivants et à la fois si éteints qu'un instant, Merlin contempla l'idée d'une immortalité certaine condamnée à l'oubli, loin d'un peuple qu'il avait jadis gouverné et qui continuait sa vie sans lui, célébrant les nouvelles technologies sans son meneur originel. Une vague de sympathie l'envahit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec une gentillesse sincère.

- Le monde a certainement beaucoup changé. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemblait à votre époque… Ou plutôt, j'ai quelques idées. J'ai appris certaines choses à l'école. Nous avons créé des machines – ce sont, euh, de grandes choses qui fonctionnent de manière automatique, grâce au charbon. Les trains, par exemple. Ce sont comme de très longues charrettes qui roulent à toute vitesse sur des rails, euh… sur des routes en fer ? Je ne sais pas trop l'expliquer… Oh ! En puis, il y a les usines. Mais j'espère ne jamais avoir à y travailler. La vie y est dure. On y fait toujours la même chose, et c'est très mal payé. Et la politique… Je ne m'y intéresse pas beaucoup. Mais ce n'est plus la même chose qu'avant. La reine n'a plus tous les pouvoirs – oui, on a une reine. Il y a une constitution et des lois écrites qu'il faut respecter, et c'est le peuple qui les vote.

- Une reine ? s'étonna Arthur.

- Oui. C'est la dynastie Lefay. Ils sont là depuis au moins dix générations. Avant, c'était les… Est-ce que c'était les Argo ? Ou les Gorlois ? Je ne m'en souviens plus, je n'étais pas encore né.

- Et la magie ? s'enquit Arthur d'une voix posée, qui se voulait anodine, mais Merlin se raidit tout de même et détourna rapidement le regard.

- Elle est bannie. Proscrite. Condamnation à mort pour tous ceux qui en usent.

- Bien, dit Arthur. Je vois qu'Albion est entre de très bonnes mains.

Merlin ne répondit pas, se contentant de porter un raisin à ses lèvres.

- _Quoi_, fit Arthur d'une voix agacée.

- Rien, mentit Merlin.

- Parle.

- Rien ! C'est juste que… Son régime est très dur à l'encontre des sorciers. Toute personne faisant preuve de capacités intellectuelles supérieures est tout de suite accusée de sorcellerie – c'est une vraie chasse à l'homme, injuste, la plupart du temps, et sanglante. On vit tous dans la peur d'être accusés par son voisin. Pourquoi condamner la magie de la sorte, alors qu'un médecin ou un artisan est loué pour ses talents ? C'est l'usage qu'on en fait qui importe, et non pas sa nature. La magie n'est… n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, à la base.

- La magie est puissante, répliqua le prince. Et la puissance monte à l'esprit des hommes, et les conduit au crime, au meurtre, à l'anéantissement de peuples, de pays, de royaumes.

Merlin ne répondit pas.

- Quoi encore, Merlin ?

- C'est que… vous ne pensez pas que c'est la clandestinité de la magie qui rende ces gens aigris ? Cette haine qu'on leur voue depuis des siècles… il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. La haine entraine la haine, et la haine entraine la vengeance. C'est une guerre de… de sourds, et s'il n'y a pas d'écoute de la part des deux camps, comment arriver à une solution ?

- La magie est mauvaise, Merlin.

- Peut-être bien, s'emporta le sorcier, mais la tyrannie et les lois sanglantes le sont aussi ! Il y a des pays, au sud d'ici, qui ont aboli la peine de mort ! Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour Albion ?

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Arthur.

- Oui, et j'ai entendu dire que ces pays s'en sortent à merveille. La reine fait des merveilles pour ce qui est de l'écoute de son peuple, mais elle s'entête dans une chasse aux sorcières sans précédents et… et… et je pense qu'ils n'ont pas à se sentir comme des renégats dans leur propre pays, où leur famille vit depuis des générations. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Il y a une légende qui raconte qu'un homme sorti des temps anciens viendra restaurer l'égalité qui manque tant à la terre d'Albion. Vous ne voyez pas ? Cette légende vient de l'espoir du peuple qui cherche tant à connaître des jours de paix qu'ils… qu'ils ont rêvé de voir arriver.

Arthur le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention, silencieux, sans ciller, tant et si bien que Merlin se sentit bien vite rougir face à tant d'attention. Sa gêne se transforma en une peur aigue quand le prince dit :

- Es-tu un sorcier, Merlin ?

- Quoi ? Je… Non ! Non !

- Alors, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu du sort de cette vermine ? La magie est cruelle, Merlin. La magie est impie, une abomination qui souille le cœur de notre terre depuis des millénaires, et cela, les hommes l'ont bien compris. Si l'histoire a gardé sa haine à l'encontre de ces démons quatre siècles après mon règne, c'est que l'Homme veut se voir débarrassé de la magie, et un jour viendra ou la paix sera restaurée sur la terre.

- Sans l'aide de la magie, comment croyez-vous pouvoir un jour revenir parmi les vivants ? s'emporta Merlin.

- Qui a dit que je le voulais ?! fit Arthur sur le même ton.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait pour que vous haïssiez la magie à ce point ?! s'écria l'autre avant de réaliser la portée de ses paroles.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il voyait bien ce qui avait pu créer sa haine. Mais sa question concernait cette autre partie du mystère qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'élucider. Les yeux d'Arthur, si francs, exprimèrent d'abord la plus profonde des surprise, puis la douleur et enfin la colère, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise d'une voix étrangement calme et tremblante témoignant des efforts qu'il faisait pour contrôler sa rage :

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Va me préparer un bain. Tout. De. Suite.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Tout. De. SUITE.

Merlin prit ses jambes à son cou et partit en quête de seaux qu'il remplit d'eau par magie, encore tremblant de son accès de fureur et mortifié à l'idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Arthur avait été civilisé. Arthur avait fait un effort dans l'espoir de rendre son séjour au château un peu plus plaisant. Il avait pris la peine de lui parler, de l'inviter à sa table, de s'ouvrir au monde extérieur qu'il incarnait si bien. Et sans doute lui avait fait-il oublier sa condition l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait brisé avec ses paroles encore et toujours maladroites.

Merlin avait envie de se frapper. Arthur avait disparu dans son antichambre et il se dépêcha de lui préparer un bain à la température parfaite débordant même de mousse et s'empressa de quitter les lieux, déçu de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de s'excuser à nouveau. Bien que cela n'aurait fait que raviver la colère de la bête.

Il marcha lentement dans les couloirs, longeant les murs quand il lui était possible, quand sa mortification fit place à un coup violent dans son abdomen, suivi d'un mauvais pressentiment qui lui fit monter la nausée à la gorge.

Stupéfait, il fit volte face et sa magie se mit à bourdonner violemment dans ses veines. Quelque chose lui disait de faire demi tour, un instinct plus primaire encore que son intrusion dans l'esprit des animaux, et il se surprit à rejoindre la chambre d'Arthur au pas de course pour ouvrir la porte sur une pièce à première vue vide.

Arthur n'était nulle part. L'inquiétude le dévorait, et il traversa la pièce pour rejoindre l'antichambre, elle aussi déserte, si ce n'était quelques objets qui tournèrent un visage surpris sur lui.

- Vous avez vu Arthur ? s'enquit-il d'une voix nouée par la peur, et tous lui indiquèrent la chambre royale sur laquelle il se dépêcha de refermer la porte, arpentant la pièce du regard.

Elle était entièrement vide, laissée intacte, le plateau toujours posé sur la table, la chaise sur laquelle Merlin s'était assis de travers, le bain d'Arthur dépassant de derrière le paravent…

Merlin décida tout de même d'y jeter un coup d'œil, mais si ce n'était cette forme sombre qui pendait au rebord du bassin, il n'y avait rien à déclarer.

Pris d'un fort malaise, il décida de revenir sur ses pas, quand un éclair de génie lui foudroya l'esprit et il se précipita vers la forme sombre dépassant du bain qui n'était autre que la main d'un Arthur qui se noyait.

Il le tira hors de l'eau, renversant le bassin ce faisant, le trempant de la tête aux pieds et inondant le sol de la chambre alors qu'il allongeait le prince sur le dos pour comprimer sa poitrine, cherchant la moindre trace de son souffle, murmurant des « Non, non, non ! » terrifiés. Il collait son oreille à sa bouche, continuait à appuyer sur l'abdomen de la bête, recommençait son opération…

Enfin, le corps du prince fut secoué d'une violente quinte de toux et Merlin retomba sur ses talons pour le voir se pencher sur le côté en expulsant l'eau de ses poumons. Arthur leva enfin des yeux larmoyants sur lui et, à sa plus grande surprise, se mit à hurler :

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ?! Espèce d'abruti ! Imbécile ! Sors ! SORS D'ICI !

Alors Merlin s'enfuit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, retrouvant, cette fois, directement le chemin jusque sa chambre et referma brusquement sa porte pour affronter le regard calculateur de Kilgharrah, comme s'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts les détails de sa journée.

- Arthur, souffla Merlin.

- Je sais.

- Vous savez. Bien sûr que vous le savez. Tout le monde sait tout, ici, sauf moi !

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, passant une main tellement nerveuse qu'elle en tremblait dans ses cheveux pour se laisser tomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond irrégulier d'un air incrédule et encore terrifié à l'idée d'avoir affronté la mort d'un autre de si près.

- C'est comme si je le savais, comme si ma magie me hurlait de retourner le voir, de le sauver de sa démence… C'est dément ! Comment c'est possible ? C'est impossible !

- Oh non, jeune sorcier, répliqua le lit d'une voix sage. C'est pourtant évident.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi !

- Que ton destin est grand pour un si petit personnage ! Ta magie est puissante, Merlin. Plus puissante que tu ne l'imagines. (Merlin se redressa sur un coude pour fixer le visage du lit de l'air le plus sceptique que son état de choc pouvait lui permettre) Elle est liée à la terre même, et la terre est grouillante de destins et de fatalités entremêlées.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Ne comprends-tu pas, Merlin ? C'est ta magie qui t'a guidée en ces lieux. C'est ta magie qui t'a conduit à sauver Arthur de sa tentative de suicide désespérée. C'est la magie qui agit sur sa malédiction, qui le rend immortel, qui s'est mêlé à la tienne pour perpétuer cette fatalité. Vous êtes liés, destinés à vous rencontrer, encore et toujours, dans cette vie et dans une infinité d'autres, en ce monde et dans d'autres. Vous ne faites qu'un, jeune sorcier. Vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce si l'une brûle, l'autre brûle aussi, et il en est de même pour le gel, la destruction ou la bénédiction.

- Je…

Mais Merlin ne savait que dire, et il regretta amèrement la présence de ce lit, de Tristan et Iseult qui entrèrent soudainement dans la chambre, de tous ces meubles qui rendaient la solitude impossible, et enfouit profondément son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les craintes de sa magie qui était encore toute affolée par cette toute nouvelle aventure.

Etrangement, il s'endormit presque aussitôt, sur la simple idée satisfaisante qu'était la survie d'Arthur.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'ai enfin réussi à caser Gaius et le speech de Kilgharrah :) Me is happy._

_Donc voila ! Le chapitre six est déjà en partie écrit donc ça ne devrait pas trop tarder. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review ! n.n_

_À bientôt !_  
_OaD_

_PS : je vais répondre au reviews dans la semaine, pardonnez-moi si je prends du temps mais je suis un petit peu débordée avec l'université n.n'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Bon, un chapitre assez, voire très important. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais notez que je n'ai pris qu'une semaine pour poster la suite, ce qui, en soi, est une sorte de miracle, n'est-ce pas ? Applaudissez, applaudissez. :clapclapclap:_

_Bon, je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai été assaillie par une vague de travail hallucinante et que j'ai donc un peu de retard sur mes études, ce qui signifie que, héhé, je vais mettre un peu de temps à publier la suite, d'autant plus que je me suis trompée à son sujet et donc, que je dois la réécrire en entier. _

_Je tenais aussi à tous vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews, et si je ne vous ai pas encore répondu, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je vous oublie mais juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps n.n.' _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Disclaimer :**__ les personnages de Merlin et le conte de la Belle et la Bête ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**C****hapitre 6**

En tant que valet du prince, Merlin se devait de se réveiller très tôt (tâche qu'il laissait à Kilgharrah, qui trouvait un plaisir tout particulier à le secouer de toute parts pour l'arracher à son oreiller) et d'amener le petit déjeuner du prince, le linge propre du prince, les choses diverses du prince, toutes sortes de tâches ingrates qui le menaient, deux heures plus tard, à habiller un Arthur qui ne voulait toujours pas desserrer les dents suite à leur mésaventure aqueuse. Or, Merlin n'avait rien dit qui aurait pu toucher à ce sujet sensible. Mais le silence était inconfortable, alors, comme dans n'importe quelle situation inconfortable, Merlin se mettait à babiller de tout et de rien, partageant des anecdotes diverses sur son village, sur Gwen, sur sa mère, sur ses aventures scolaires ou dans la forêt qu'Arthur prétendait ne pas écouter. Mais il les écoutait. Merlin en était sûr.

Une fois qu'Arthur le chassait d'un geste de la main, il rejoignait le laboratoire de Gaius. Ce dernier avait définitivement renvoyé l'armure qui devait très certainement s'ennuyer profondément à servir de mains au globe.

Tous deux avaient de longues discussions sur les différentes propriétés des plantes et la soif de Merlin n'avait de cesse d'être assouvie, tant et si bien qu'un jour, Gaius l'autorisa à emporter dans sa chambre l'une de ses encyclopédies qu'il dévora dans son lit de la même façon que s'il s'était agit d'un roman ou d'un livre de mécanique.

Bientôt, cela fit deux semaine qu'il était au château, passant ses journées à travailler pour les deux hommes les plus différents que l'on puisse imaginer l'un de l'autre, et ses soirées en compagnie de Gwaine et des chevaliers. Le temps s'écoulait d'une lenteur paradoxalement rapide, comme s'il se trouvait en un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace. Ce qui devait être le cas, d'ailleurs.

Les paroles de Kilgharrah lui revenaient souvent en tête. Merlin se surprenait parfois à observer Arthur, alors qu'il peinait sur de vieilles paperasses qu'il s'entêtait à lire et à relire tous les jours, comme pour faire écho à ses anciennes occupations. Parfois, il trépignait d'impatience et disparaissait à l'aube pour ne revenir qu'à des heures tardives. Mais Merlin l'attendait, son repas près, et tous deux mangeaient ensemble dans ce silence têtu dans lequel Arthur s'était muré.

Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Mais ils étaient incapables de communiquer. La mésaventure du bain aurait pu leur permettre d'enterrer la hache de guerre, ou du moins, elle n'aurait pas dû créer ce mur d'orgueil. Merlin s'en agaçait, puis s'en voulait, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir sauvé une vie.

Enfin, le jour qui marquait sa troisième semaine au château, Merlin se réveilla sur une effervescence sans pareille. Les cuisines étaient fébriles, Gwaine n'occupait pas son poste habituel auprès des tonneaux de bière, et les gardes ne trainaient pas dans les environs du hall comme ils en avaient l'habitude aux heures de l'aube. Cook tenta de le chasser avant que Merlin ne doive lui rappeler en hurlant qu'il lui fallait prendre le petit déjeuner du prince (à qui il volait des morceaux de pain et de fromage – Arthur avait un très petit appétit, et vraiment, c'était du gaspillage. De plus, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable, puisque Cook semblait résolue à ne pas le laisser se nourrir). Les meubles se déplaçaient en tous sens, les objets leur sautaient habilement dessus, et Merlin eut beau demander des explications à cette confusion contre laquelle il tentait maladroitement d'éviter d'entrer en collision, personne ne daigna lui répondre, et il arriva perplexe dans la chambre d'Arthur pour y déposer le plateau.

Le prince était encore au lit.

Cela était étrange, car Arthur était un lève tôt. Merlin s'approcha doucement du lit du prince – il s'était enroulé dans ses couvertures et semblait déterminé à ignorer le monde pour le restant de la journée. Ou alors, il faisait semblant de dormir, mais Merlin savait très bien reconnaître la respiration d'une personne réveillée.

- Debout, dit-il.

Nulle réponse.

- Debout, reprit-il d'une voix sévère. Le soleil est levé depuis déjà deux heures, et le château se comporte bizarrement. Il faut que vous voyez ça. Ils sont en train de tout déplacer ! Je crois qu'en tant que suzerain de ce lieu, vous vous devez de mettre un terme à ce capharnaüm ! Cook ne voulait même pas que je prenne votre petit déjeuner !

- Va-t'en, Merlin, grogna la masse informe de draps, et un vague sourire traversa le visage du jeune homme qui se retrouva encouragé par cette première réplique que le prince avait daigné lui retourner depuis tout ce temps.

Il attrapa les draps du prince et les rejeta au bas du lit, laissant la bête se recroqueviller sur elle-même avant que Merlin ne le traine hors du lit, le forçant à poser pied à terre et le fusiller du regard alors qu'il lui offrait un sourire candide.

- Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Je te hais, marmonna l'autre en poussant un long bâillement.

- Quelle est la couleur de votre humeur, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Merlin en rejoignant l'armoire pour en extirper différentes tuniques.

- Au bleu, répondit Arthur d'une voix morne.

- Oh ! lâcha Merlin en se retournant vers le prince. Vous vous êtes levé du mauvais pied, aujourd'hui ?

- À qui le dis-tu, soupira l'autre en le rejoignant, attrapant seul une tunique bleue et le repoussant en posant sa main sur son épaule. Va-t'en, Merlin. Tu peux avoir ta journée. Je me débrouillerai tout seul.

- Mais…

- Pars, c'est compris ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma journée ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne sais pas, Merlin ! Explore le jardin, discute avec le meubles, ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien à faire dans un château enchanté ! Va aider Gaius, ou… ou… je ne sais pas, moi ! Va à la bibliothèque ! Il y a tellement de choses à faire !

- Vous avez une bibliothèque ? dit Merlin en écarquillant des yeux ronds.

- _Pars_ !

Merlin s'en fut, contemplant les possibilités qui lui étaient offertes au vu de cette matinée et soirée de libre qu'Arthur lui avait offertes. Il s'était cependant tellement conforté dans cette routine surchargée qu'il se retrouvait envahi par un grand vide face à cette aubaine qui attendait à bras ouverts qu'il se morfonde sur sa condition de prisonnier.

Il décida donc de partir en quête de la bibliothèque.

Or, il ne croisa personne de connu à qui il aurait pu demander son chemin et décida bien vite d'aller s'enquérir auprès de Gaius sur le juste chemin qu'il lui fallait prendre.

Cependant, le globe avait d'autres idées en tête.

- Tu tombes merveilleusement ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant arriver. J'avais justement envie de créer un tout nouveau tonique pour la peau – les femmes seront ravies de la recette que je me suis imaginé, tu peux me croire ! Va, prends un peu de menthe, et de la coriandre – n'oublie pas l'eau de rose, Merlin ! C'est la base de tout produit de beauté !

Ainsi, ils passèrent la journée à travailler sur un produit de beauté qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute faire essayer à personne de toute leur vie, et Merlin oublia bien vite la bibliothèque et le comportement étrange du château, ainsi enfermé dans une ambiance studieuse et créatrice qui mêlait si bien ses deux passions habituelles.

- Tu es doué, lui dit Gaius aux environs de cinq heures. N'as tu jamais envisagé d'entreprendre des études de médecine ?

- Les hautes études ne sont pas accessibles à un simple paysan comme moi, répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules. Je sais lire, et j'aime lire, et je suis tombé par hasard sur les livres de mécanique de mon père quand j'étais petit. Si je me lance dans des constructions indépendantes, je peux peut-être réussir à gagner quelques sous en vendant mes inventions au marché – c'était d'ailleurs mon intention première quand je suis arrivé au château – mais vraiment, ce n'est pas possible. Il me faudrait aller dans la capitale, vous voyez ? Intégrer l'université. Et je n'ai pas les moyens. Ma mère a besoin de moi.

- Je pourrais t'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir, lui dit Gaius d'une voix douce. Peut-être qu'un jour… Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras partir.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Merlin au moyen d'un rire amer.

- Oh, ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Arthur est un homme bon, malgré les apparences et ce qu'on peut en dire. Il… Cette expérience l'a beaucoup changé. Il était un véritable monstre d'arrogance, dans sa jeunesse, et sa laideur n'a pas été le seul changement qui a suivi la malédiction. Son cœur a changé, aussi. Son altruisme. Il est bon envers tous les habitants du château, mais il cache cela sous une attitude butée de rustre.

- Il veut garder les autres à l'écart, murmura Merlin en ajoutant de l'extrait de menthe à la préparation.

- Exactement. Tu as déjà gagné sa confiance, Merlin. Et tu es digne de confiance. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne te laisse pas partir, un jour. Garde foi, mon garçon.

Merlin acquiesça.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand il quitta le laboratoire de Gaius pour rejoindre les cuisines où il espérait pouvoir voler quelques restes du prince. Il en trouva, mais la cuisine était déserte, tout comme les couloirs, devenus étrangement vides, donnant aux lieux cette ambiance inquiétante qui aurait dû initialement régner dans un château aussi vieux supposément laissé à l'abandon depuis des siècles. Plus aucun murmure ne suivait ses pas, et, alors qu'il mangeait sur le chemin de sa chambre, sa curiosité vint le piquer au même temps que sa magie se réveilla, le rendant à fleur de peau et une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise face à une intuition de mauvaise augure.

Il décida de partir en quête d'informations. D'ailleurs, cela aurait dû être son objectif premier, en ce jour de congé improvisé. Il décida d'arpenter des couloirs dans lesquels il ne s'était pas encore aventuré, s'engageant dans l'aile ouest du rez-de-chaussée, passant devant des portraits aux allures sombres, malfaisantes. Il frissonna d'inconfort. Où donc était passé tout le mobilier ?

Il continua son chemin, passant devant des arches menant aux bases des jardins intérieurs, les contourna pour qu'enfin, sa magie ne le fasse remarquer un escalier sur sa gauche descendant dans les profondeurs du château. Sa magie sembla répondre à cette nouvelle découverte et, pris d'un véritable mauvais pressentiment, s'engagea malgré tout dans la pénombre et invoqua une flamme pour éclairer son chemin, priant brièvement de ne pas croiser le chemin d'Arthur.

Là, une nouvelle suite de couloirs et d'escaliers l'attendaient, et il suivit son instinct pour y retrouver son chemin – vers quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. De temps à autres, une ouverture sur l'extérieur apportait de l'air frais aux souterrains, mais la nuit était sans lune et ne l'aidait en rien à lutter contre les ténèbres.

Alors, enfin, il entendit un gémissement. Mais cela n'avait rien d'un gémissement. Ce fut une vibration terrible qui vint faire trembler sa flamme et se hérisser ses cheveux sur sa tête, un grondement terrifiant et dangereux qui, pourtant, transportait de la douleur, de la peine et un soupçon de révolte endormie, comme une jambe sur laquelle on se serait assis trop longtemps.

Il continua son chemin pour descendre plus profondément encore dans la terre, jusqu'à ce qu'une brise vienne véritablement perturber sa flamme et qu'elle ne s'éteigne. Il se trouvait devant une porte qui tremblait à rythmes réguliers sous les coups d'une chose enfermée à l'intérieur. Merlin déglutit. Il voyait là l'arrivée d'un autre ennui, d'une autre maladresse, mais sa magie prenait le pas sur ses décisions et il se retrouva à user d'un sortilège pour ouvrir la porte cadenassée.

Il invoqua à nouveau une flamme et s'avança dans cette pièce vibrante de magie, où il distingua bien vite une forme enroulée sur elle même dans cette grotte – c'était une grotte, voire même un très, très grand puits – qui gémissait face à la compression que faisait l'espace exigu sur sa taille. Le cœur de Merlin manqua un battement.

C'était un dragon.

Son père lui avait souvent parlé de dragons. Il lui racontait tout les soirs une histoire de dragons, et tous les soirs, le dragon était différent – mais s'appelait toujours Merlin – et vivait de passionnantes aventures que le jeune homme s'était plus tard amusé à examiner, analyser. Toutes – du moins, de celles dont il se souvenait – contenaient une morale, encore et toujours orientée sur la tolérance et l'acceptation des différences de chacun. Tolérer les hommes. Accepter les autres, les étranges, les sorciers et les humains, les cruels et les bons. Aimer les hommes et les animaux, les monstres et les bêtes, car tous se trouvaient sur terre pour une bonne raison, qu'elle plaise ou non, et il fallait leur donner la place et la dignité qu'elles méritaient.

Ce dragon n'avait aucune raison d'être enchaîné – et il souffrait très clairement ses os devaient être sur le point de la rupture, sa peau devait s'écorcher sur la pierre à chaque respiration, et les gémissements de douleur qu'il laissait échapper lui brisaient le cœur.

- Là, là, murmura Merlin en s'approchant très lentement de la bête, une main devant lui, laissant sa flamme flotter un peu plus haut pour éclairer la totalité de la cage.

Le dragon était immense, il fallait bien l'avouer, et il grogna doucement, ouvrant des yeux azurs sur lui, emprunts, autour de l'iris, d'une teinte d'or perçante. Merlin s'approcha encore et encore, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes qui semblaient échapper à sa volonté, et bientôt, il lui caressait doucement le museau, étrangement dépourvu de peur face à ce danger sans précédents dans lequel il s'était (encore) fourré.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? murmura-t-il à la bête alors qu'il lui grattait doucement les écailles entre ses yeux qui se fermaient lentement de contentement. Qui a bien pu te faire ça ? Arthur ? Non, même Arthur avec sa stupide arrogance et sa haine de la magie ne tolèrerait pas de la torture aussi gratuite. C'est peut-être… la personne à l'origine de la malédiction ?

Le dragon ouvrit brusquement ses yeux sur Merlin avant de laisser échapper un soupir qui réchauffa entièrement le jeune homme, et ce dernier se mit à chercher les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Or, il n'avait nul besoin de chaînes.

- C'est ta taille qui te garde pris au piège, souffla-t-il après avoir une nouvelle fois observé le plafond qu'il savait donner sur le monde extérieur. Ou plutôt, la taille de ta cage…

Alors il se concentra, fermant les yeux pour laisser sa magie repousser les murs, faire trembler le château sur ses fondations, laisser le dragon relever un museau plein d'espoir en direction du ciel et remuer doucement, tout doucement la base de ses ailes. Merlin se concentra plus fort encore, poussant encore et encore contre la matière, sentant la chaleur habituelle colorier ses yeux d'or qui croisèrent le regard du dragon qui commença, doucement, à se dégager de sa prison pour enfin se mettre à escalader les mur, l'envoyant valdinguer contre la porte d'un ample mouvement de la queue.

Arrivé au sommet, le dragon poussa un rugissement ravi, éclairant le ciel de ses flammes, et s'envola enfin.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Merlin se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise.

* * *

- QUOI ? hurla Gwaine depuis la table, tandis que, tout autour de lui, le château courrait en tous sens, cédant à la panique, les armures allant de droite à gauche, proposant des idées sans trop savoir que faire, dépourvus de leader - ou plutôt, disons que Perceval ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

- Il souffrait énormément ! répondit Merlin d'une voix nouée par l'angoisse. Tu… Tu ne sais pas comment c'était, que de le voir gémir de la sorte, et il y avait du sang sur les murs, et il avait l'air tellement triste…

- Bien sûr qu'il était triste, IL NE POUVAIT PAS TUER ! répliqua Gwaine. C'est sa malédiction ! Il devient un monstre sanguinaire à chaque lune noire !

- Et c'est la lune noire, couina Merlin. Oh non. Oh, je suis tellement désolé !

- Tu peux l'être ! lâcha Mordred avec acidité. Nous ne pouvons pas quitter le château, les objets sont devenus littéralement fous, et même si nous avions la possibilité de sortir, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le retenir ! Nous ne sommes que des _foutues_ armures !

- Non, fit alors Merlin, réalisant soudainement quelque chose. Moi, je peux sortir ! Enfin, techniquement, il a dit qu'il m'empêcherait, vu qu'apparemment, de ce qu'il m'a dit, la magie du château lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Or, il n'est pas conscient de ses actions, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne sait plus qui il est. Il ne pourra pas apposer sa volonté à la barrière, par conséquent…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne vraiment comme ça… dit Gwaine.

- Si. Si, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, répliqua-t-il. Je le sens.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas profiter de l'occasion pour t'enfuir ? s'exclama Perceval en apparaissant de derrière Merlin.

- Non ! s'indigna ce dernier. Je vais le rattraper, je vais l'arrêter. Je suis un sorcier, j'aurai le pouvoir de… de réduire les dégâts jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe. Il avait l'air calme, quand je suis arrivé. Comme si… Comme si ma magie pouvait l'hypnotiser.

- C'est dangereux, dit Gwaine. Laisse nous au moins te confier quelques hommes...

- Non. Vous aurez besoin de tout votre effectif pour ramener les calme dans le château. Je suis maladroit, mais puissant, le coupa Merlin d'une voix tranchante. C'est mon lit qui me l'a dit.

Il les quitta sur ses bonnes paroles, quittant le château pour rejoindre les écuries et récupérer une Marguerite visiblement inquiète, assez inquiète pour ne pas l'accueillir dignement, et tous deux quittèrent l'enceinte du palais pour rejoindre la forêt.

La nuit était des plus sombres la pluie qui était tombée ces derniers jours rendait la création de ses flammes volantes inoffensive face au danger d'un feu de forêt, et il poussa Marguerite au galop, suivant le chemin que lui indiquait sa magie.

Il réalisa bien vite – et pour son plus grand soulagement – que le dragon prenait le chemin opposé d'Ealdor. Il talonna plus encore les talons de Marguerite, espérant de tout cœur arriver à temps et stopper un carnage qui irait à l'encontre de toutes les décisions prises par Arthur pour protéger et se protéger de ce qui fut son royaume.

Enfin, sa magie se tut, et il stoppa brusquement sa jument, tendant ses sens vers le moindre son, le moindre appel magique qui aurait pu indiquer la présence d'Arthur. Ou du monstre qu'il laissait apparaître une fois par mois.

Il avança encore de quelques pas, et quitta la lisière de la forêt pour se retrouver dans un champ.

Un champ signifiait la proximité d'une habitation, voire même d'un village.

Merlin déglutit et s'immobilisa, ayant déjà ressenti la présence d'Arthur à quelques mètres de lui. Il fit s'élever ses flammes qui réussirent enfin à éclairer le dragon. Ce dernier se tenait à quatre pattes en position défensive quand enfin Merlin put croiser son regard, il se mit à grogner – ce n'était plus ce grondement de peine qu'il avait entendu tantôt, mais une vraie preuve du danger qu'il était pour le monde. Le grondement d'un prédateur.

- Cesse ! hurla aussitôt Merlin en descendant du dos de Marguerite.

Le dragon ne fit que grogner de plus belle, montrant ses crocs immenses, et une vague de courage insoupçonnée le traversa alors tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Arthur, une colère sourde montant le long de son œsophage, une colère qui l'enivra de confiance, et bientôt, il se mit à lui hurler des paroles qu'il ne réfléchit pas, dont le goût lui était nouveau mais le sens encré dans les recoins les plus profonds de son esprit, ceux qui recelaient sa magie.

Le dragon poussa un cri déchirant et amorça un geste pour se jeter sur lui, mais Merlin invoqua sa magie pour suivre un grand mouvement du bras qui fit tituber son opposant en arrière. Il revint à la charge, et Merlin le repoussa une nouvelle fois de sa magie, puis encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que la bête ouvre sa gueule pour invoquer des flammes, et ses paroles se firent plus affutées, plus puissantes sa voie descendit dans les graves, et bientôt il grognait à l'encontre du dragon des ordres étranges, le faisant se plier en deux, s'incliner en un long cri de souffrance.

Puis se décomposer en un nuage de fumée noire. Merlin écarquilla les yeux, invoqua quelques autres flammes et s'approcha lentement du cœur de cette explosion de ténèbres pour y trouver une silhouette sombre recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Arthur ! lâcha-t-il en se précipitant vers le corps qui se laissa tomber au sol.

Merlin s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le retourna sur le dos pour vérifier son état. Arthur entrouvrit ses yeux clairs pour les fixer sur lui un instant avant de murmurer un simple « Imbécile » et de s'évanouir.

* * *

Etrangement, le château sembla s'être calmé, et tout le temps que dura le transport d'Arthur dans sa chambre– aidé d'un Perceval silencieusement inquiet -, seuls des murmures sinistres les suivirent.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? s'enquit l'armure à voix basse une fois qu'ils eurent déposé Arthur dans les coussins accueillants de son lit.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Merlin sur le même ton. Va rassurer les autres, je veillerai sur lui.

Perceval finit par hocher la tête et le laisser seul. Arthur avait pris soin de débarrasser sa chambre d'un quelconque objet inanimé et il put toucher pour la première fois depuis longtemps à une quiétude doublée d'une solitude dont il avait presque oublié le goût. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et entreprit de border Arthur, uniquement éclairé par une bougie presque entièrement entamée. Il ne savait trop quoi faire d'autre, si ce n'était repasser en boucle les images de leur combat, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, les raisons de la métamorphose d'Arthur avant l'aube qui n'avait été que le résultat de son commandement – un commandement en une langue étrange dont il ne savait rien.

Il eut soudainement peur de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, sentit son âme se ratatiner sur place face à une telle grandeur, et une crainte illogique s'empara de lui à l'idée qu'elle ne se fasse submerger par cette masse surnaturelle.

Arthur grommela alors quelque chose et Merlin se pencha aussitôt sur lui pour vérifier son état. Le prince se réveillait et leva ses yeux sur lui. Le jeune homme se sentit bien bête de ne pas avoir reconnu ses yeux dans ceux du dragon, et, le voyant froncer les sourcils pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là au lieu de se réveiller dans sa cage, Merlin lui fit un faible sourire. Cela ne fit rien pour le calmer, car il commença alors à s'agiter, paniquer, tentant de se redresser pour constater de ses yeux l'état des lieux, mais Merlin le repoussa dans ses coussins.

- Je suis là, Sire. Vous devriez dormir, vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que… Où… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous… vous avez réussi à vous échapper de votre cage, mentit-il passant une main apaisante sur son front, faisant en sorte de ne pas laisser sa peau s'accrocher aux petites cornes qui le parsemaient. Mais quelque chose… quelque chose s'est passé différemment ce soir, et vous avez repris votre forme habituelle avant de… avant d'avoir pu faire du mal à qui que ce soit. C'est moi qui suis allé vous chercher.

- Quoi ? souffla le prince en se laissant apaiser par ses caresses. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, Arthur. Mais vous devez dormir. Je serai dans l'antichambre – criez si vous avez besoin de moi, d'accord ?

Mais comme il se redressait pour donner suite à ses paroles, Arthur l'arrêta en l'attrapant par la main. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Merlin réalisa qu'il tremblait.

- Reste, lui souffla la bête en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Alors Merlin obtempéra, le cœur battant, se glissant dans les couvertures pour y hésiter, sentir la main d'Arthur qui tremblait toujours contre son bras et se décider à briser les codes régissant leurs fonctions. Il vint se coller contre le dos d'Arthur, encerclant sa taille de son bras, glissant l'autre sous sa propre tête pour veiller sur son sommeil en lui murmurant des histoires sans queue ni tête pour le conduire dans les bras de Morphée.

Arthur trembla un long moment encore, même dans son sommeil, et garda, de la sorte, Merlin éveillé, forcé à contempler cette destinée dont Kilgharrah lui avait parlé, imaginant en la craignant sa portée, puis reprenant de temps à autres ses esprits en la soupçonnant de se trouver tout simplement là, assoupie, dans ses bras.

* * *

_Bon, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. De base, j'avais cru me souvenir que les gardes ne pouvaient pas quitter le château, hors, j'ai mentionné dans un chapitre précédent qu'ils osaient s'aventurer un peu au dehors des murailles pour espionner le monde. Par conséquent, j'ai vite fait corrigé ça en imaginant qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de calmer la panique des objets. Je sais, c'est mauvais, mais faites comme si c'était une bonne raison, mmh ? _

_Et voila, l'histoire d'amour peut enfin commenceeeer :winkwink:. Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! _

_OaD_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Hello world !_

_Surprise ! J'ai mis la suite ! Pour finir, j'avais un bout de chapitre quand même écrit et j'en ai donc profité pour garder le rythme. Je garantis pas que je serai de retour la semaine prochaine, et je suis encore mille fois désolée pour le retard de réponse aux reviews :( je m'y mets dès que le chapitre est publié. Je les fais TOUTES._

_Mille mercis encore pour toutes vos reviews, il y en a tellement que je sais pas quoi en faire xD Pas énormément d'évolution dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est un gramme de révélations, et je pense que dans le prochain les choses bougeront enfin. Sauf si les personnages en décident autrement._

_Bonne lecture alors !_

* * *

**C****hapitre 7**

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, surpris de se rendre compte qu'il s'était malgré tout endormi. Mais au vu de l'heure tardive jusqu'à laquelle il avait veillé et le ciel, au dehors, qui se teintait tout juste d'une couleur grisâtre par la fenêtre (dont Arthur n'avait plus jamais refermé les rideaux depuis que Merlin avait pris la peine de les ouvrir – sans doute par paresse), il ne devait s'être reposé qu'une ou deux heures.

Arthur était comme une bouillotte contre lui – lentement, il se dégagea, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas brusquer le corps recroquevillé. Il perdit l'équilibre en se prenant un pied dans un drap rebelle, se rattrapa de justesse au moyen de grandes gesticulations et, après avoir vérifié que le prince dormît toujours, quitta la chambre en passant par l'antichambre – car cette porte là grinçait moins que la principale.

Les objets de la pièce se retournèrent brusquement sur lui à son arrivée, et il se sentit rougir légèrement, avançant d'un pas maladroit jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

- Ahem, bonjour, dit-il d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

- Bonjour, firent les objets à la cantonade.

- J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, Sire, dit un vase.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour vous, Sire ? dit un coussin posé sur le divan, et son voisin s'empressa de faire écho à ses paroles.

- Faire chercher le petit déjeuner, peut-être ? proposa la bibliothèque.

- Je… Je ne… bégaya-t-il face à tant de miel dans la voix de ses interlocuteurs. Je veux dire…

- Il n'est Sire de rien du tout ! s'exclama alors un porte manteau noir, sur lequel se trouvait perché un ridicule chapeau rouge à la quantité de plumes multicolores impressionnante. Avez-vous passé tant de temps reclus dans cette pièce que vous en avez oublié la véritable valeur d'un attribut tel que_ Sire _? Regardez-le ! Ce n'est qu'un manant, un paysan aux _parures_ rapiécées et aux goûts vestimentaires douteux !

Ce dernier s'avança de façon menaçante vers Merlin qui recula instinctivement d'un pas. Le porte manteau le jaugea de haut en bas avant de laisser échapper un reniflement dédaigneux et rejoindre un miroir posé contre le mur devant lequel il se mira avec soin.

Merlin en était à choisir ses mots pour contredire ses accusations – qui étaient vraies pour la plupart, sans nul doute, mais définitivement cruelles, et il savait tout à fait choisir ses vêtements, d'abord ! - quand le miroir en question lâcha d'une voix moqueuse :

- Oh, ne sois pas si aigri, Cenred. C'est la jalousie qui parle. Je suis sûre que c'est un garçon adorable ! Viens, approche, petit, que j'observe ta bouille.

Interdit, Merlin s'avança jusqu'au miroir, s'arrêtant en arrivant à la hauteur du dénommé Cenred qui claqua sa langue – qu'il n'avait sans doute pas – avec mépris et s'éloigna sous le raclement de gorge sévère du miroir.

Merlin se plaça alors devant ce dernier et observa un instant son reflet. Sa mine était terreuse, des cernes impressionnantes se dessinaient sous ses yeux – sans doutes dues à la surcharge de travail de ces dernières semaines qu'il s'était vu contraint d'affronter et à sa nuit blanche improvisée – et ses cheveux avaient hélas encore poussé, formant un nie de pie des plus impressionnants sur le côté de sa tête sur lequel il s'était endormi. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, et sans doute plus de prime jeunesse – il avait pris la peine de les laver une demi-douzaine de fois depuis son arrivée, car il devait l'avouer, les tenues qu'il aurait pu trouver dans son armoire attitrée n'étaient vraiment pas à son goût. Ce château avait bien évidemment gardé ses coutumes sorties d'un ancien âge, et les tuniques bariolées accompagnées de collants ou pantalons serrés que même Arthur ne voulait plus porter avaient été abandonnées au premier coup d'œil. Il préférait de loin des pantalons confortables retenus par des bretelles solides, une chemise blanche et, s'il ne l'avait pas porté trop souvent dans la semaine, son nœud papillon brun qui avait fait sa fierté et été le fruit de longues économies. Il l'avait acheté en ville, deux ans auparavant. Et il l'avait oublié chez lui, à son plus grand regret.

Il laissa alors échapper un glapissement effrayé en voyant son image faire place à celle d'une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris d'acier. La peur brève et idiote qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'idée d'être devenu momentanément une femme – non merci – s'évanouit quand il comprit que ce miroir magique était l'un des quelques veinards du château qui avaient pu conserver une apparence plus ou moins semblable à ce qu'ils avaient été jadis.

- Mon nom est Morgause, dit-elle d'une voix de braise, et Merlin haussa un sourcil face à tant de mélodrame. Je me dois de confirmer les rumeurs du château et la jalousie de Cenred : tu es bel et bien mignon, mon petit.

- Ahem… merci ?

- Mais regarde le ! s'exclama Cenred avec dédain. On dirait un cure dents, tout en os et dégingandé !

- Il se trouve, mon cher porte manteau, que j'ai un certain nombre de muscles à mon palmarès ! répliqua Merlin avec véhémence.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Ah oui ?!

Merlin en était à soulever vivement sa chemise pour faire taire les propos injurieux de l'objet – car il avait en effet un certain nombre d'abdominaux dont il était véritablement fier – quand, bien évidemment, la porte menant à la chambre d'Arthur s'ouvrit sur ce dernier et Merlin rabattit violemment sa chemise sur sa nudité, sentant une vive chaleur lui monter à la tête, et même jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

Le prince cligna lentement des yeux, comme stupéfait de voir tous ces objets réunis en cercle autour de Merlin, Cenred et Morgause, ainsi que l'attitude inopinée de son prisonnier, et finit par hausser les épaules et rejoindre son divan dans lequel il s'affala au moyen d'un grand soupir, laissant une couverture posée là le recouvrir par magie.

Les objets restèrent un instant immobiles, comme pour s'attendre à une tempête, mais à leur plus grande surprise, rien ne vint, et tous reportèrent leur attention sur les abdominaux de Merlin qui était bien décidé à ne plus rien montrer de toute. Sa. Vie.

Morgause, quant à elle, était prise d'un fou-rire silencieux.

- Arrêtez de rire ! marmonna Merlin, toujours mort de honte. Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Oh que si, mon petit, oh que si !

- J'attends toujours de voir tes qualités, morveux, lâcha méchamment Cenred.

Merlin le fusilla du regard, et Morgause les interrompit d'une voix chantante :

- Laisse-moi deviner, mon petit. Tu n'as pas changé de tenue depuis que tu es arrivé au château, n'est-ce pas ?

La gêne de Merlin ne fit qu'augmenter.

- Je lave mes vêtements régulièrement ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix honteusement haut perché.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! le rassura le miroir tandis que Cenred était pris à son tour d'un fou rire mesquin.

- Jamais, vraiment ? fit la voix ensommeillée d'Arthur, cachée par le divan, et Merlin souhaita mourir.

- C'est que les vêtements qu'on me propose sont moches, d'accord ? Personne, à mon époque, ne porte de collants ou de tuniques de filles !

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé aux couturières de te préparer quelque chose ? demanda Morgause d'une voix prête au sermon, et Cenred laissa échapper un cri épouvanté.

- Morgause ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ce manant…

- Je propose ce que je veux à qui je veux ! répondit-elle.

- Cenred, surveille tes propos, dit le prince d'une voix lasse.

- C'est que… je ne pensais pas avoir le droit… fit Merlin avec hésitation.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Morgause d'une voix enthousiaste. Les couturières _rêvent _littéralement de cette opportunité depuis quatre siècles ! Cenred, porte moi ! Nous allons mener ce jeune homme auprès de spécialistes qui réaliseront tous ses rêves en matière de couture.

Et comme Merlin se voyait tirer sans ménagement par un crochet furieux de Cenred, il vit Arthur lui adresser un vague signe de la main d'adieux accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.

- J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir ! lança-t-il alors que Merlin passait le pas de la porte. Cenred et Morgause forment une équipe redoutable !

* * *

Les couturières étaient sans doute les personnes les plus adorables que Merlin eut jamais rencontré – si l'on exceptait Gwen et sa mère, bien sûr. Elles n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec le gang de lavandières qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Elles l'assirent confortablement sur leur divan fleuri – toute cette pièce était décorée avec des fleurs, au plafond, aux rideaux, sur les tapis, sur les nappes, tout, vraiment était dans le thème des fleurs -, lui apportèrent du thé, lui demandèrent de dessiner quelques croquis de tenues – le résultat, bien qu'il soit des plus affreux, eut droit aux compliments les plus mielleux qu'on puisse imaginer – et bientôt, des mètres rubans enchantés le tripotèrent de toutes parts.

Etrangement, personne ne vint le presser de retourner servir les désirs du prince nul cri de vint perturber son après midi il le passa dans l'attente d'un soudain besoin de se presser pour rattraper son retard – rien, et cela lui faisait bizarre de passer tant de temps à ne rien faire si ce n'était écouter les ragots vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années dont les couturières n'avaient de cesse de débattre. Pas un servant ne vint le mander.

Elles étaient trois, principalement une boite à couture, un mannequin et un mètre ruban puis venaient toutes les autres, leur armée d'ustensiles qui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil à leurs ordres. Il les observa travailler une heure ou deux, participant à la conversation, jusqu'à ce que son thé froid ne lui apporte plus le moindre réconfort. Cenred et Morgause ne cessaient de flirter de façon outrageuse, et il était mort de fatigue.

- Mes vêtements seront près quand ? demanda-t-il enfin au bout de l'énième bâillement.

- Oh ! s'enthousiasma la boite à couture, comme si elle faisait face à un tout nouveau challenge. Nous travaillerons toute la nuit, et les premières tenues devraient être prêtes demain, Sire !

- Ne m'appelez pas Sire, rouspéta Merlin à mi-voix. Je n'en suis pas un.

- Vous avez sauvé le prince, répliqua le mannequin d'une voix douce, et le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en sa direction.

- Euh, non, j'ai sauvé le village.

- Vous l'avez sauvé d'un remords sans pareil.

Merlin baissa la tête, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas fait que protéger des innocents mais un autre innocent du danger qu'il était envers les autres. Il quitta ce joyeux groupe au moyen de mille remerciements et, constatant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du repas, rejoignit les cuisines pour récupérer le repas du prince.

Ce dernier se trouvait à nouveau devant son bureau, plongé dans ses papiers Merlin toussota légèrement pour attirer son attention – bien que le grincement de la porte eut alerté n'importe qui dans le château – et posa leur plateau repas sur la table, attendant debout qu'Arthur le rejoigne pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

Arthur leva les yeux sur lui et esquissa un bref sourire – fatigué, certes, mais sincère – et se releva pour le rejoindre de sa démarche si particulière. Ils mangèrent en silence, les yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes. Le silence était pesant. Pas même une horloge ne venait les distraire de son tic-tac angoissant. Mais Merlin ne savait si c'était un bon ou un mauvais silence. Sans doute un peu des deux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Arthur devait sans doute chercher une explication.

Il se décida enfin à parler au même temps qu'Arthur.

- Est-ce que…

- Je voulais…

Ils échangèrent alors un rire nerveux.

- Vous d'abord…

- Non, toi…

- Nan, vraiment Sire, ce n'était rien…

- _Mer_lin, lâcha enfin Arthur d'un ton faussement sérieux, et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

- Bien Merlin, bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Merlin eut envie de lui dire « En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Parce que vous sembliez particulièrement démoli, hier soir, qu'il vous a fallu de la compagnie et de la chaleur humaine pour pouvoir vous remettre du choc, et que sans doute était-ce la première fois que vous en aviez depuis longtemps. Or, comment avez-vous fait pour tenir tout au long de ces années ? Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre sans une personne vivante comme moi ? »

Ou tout simplement, mais Merlin n'osait même pas formuler la question dans sa tête, « Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre sans moi ? », car peu nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient accepté aussi facilement une vie de servitude quand cette vie a déjà été condamnée à l'emprisonnement. Merlin ne dit rien, se contenta de soutenir le regard d'Arthur et faire de son mieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voyait au delà de sa carapace.

Etrangement, face à des circonstances fatalistes, ils étaient devenus amis. Sans doute était-ce un moyen instinctif, inconscient, une sorte de syndrome étrange qui le poussait à se prendre d'affection pour son geôlier dans l'espoir que son mode de vie s'améliorerait, pour ne pas trop souffrir, pour pouvoir profiter un minimum de ce qu'il lui restait à vivre.

- D'accord. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

- Juste savoir… (Il hésita un instant) Comment s'était passé ton après-midi ?

Merlin lâcha un rire.

- Plutôt sympathique. Les couturières étaient si heureuses de me voir que je me suis senti vraiment, vraiment spécial. Cenred et Morgause sont vraiment amusants est-ce qu'ils ont toujours été comme ça ?

- Oh oui, rit doucement Arthur. Et même pire, du temps où ils avaient un corps. Morgause était l'une des dames les plus renommées de la cour. Cenred était un châtelain voisin qui passait étrangement beaucoup de temps auprès de nous. La malédiction a frappé alors qu'il était encore en visite ici. Il a été très aigri pendant quelques temps…

- Parce qu'il ne l'est plus ?

- Oh, ça, ce n'est vraiment rien. Ils m'amusent, tous les deux. Ce sont de bons amis.

Tous deux échangèrent un sourire, et la tension disparu. Le silence se fit confortable, et bientôt, Arthur reprit au moyen d'un toussotement –une gêne, sans nul doute, mais pas des plus inconfortables, car il arrivait à la surmonter :

- À propos d'hier…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Arthur ! s'empressa de dire Merlin en levant les mains. Je ne suis pas effrayé, pas plus que je ne suis dégoûté ou traumatisé, ou quelque autre état que vous vous êtes peut-être imaginé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, souffla Arthur en levant un vague sourcil, malgré tout désarçonné. Mais… d'accord, c'est bon à savoir.

- Oh.

- Oui.

- Pas de gêne, donc ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu de gêne, _Mer_lin, dit l'autre avec un agacement feint.

- Parfait ! dit donc Merlin avec un grand sourire forcé.

- Oui.

- Hum.

- Oui, donc, hum… (Arthur passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux) Hier. Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

Oh non, songea Merlin en faisant de son mieux pour garder une expression imperturbable. Il lui fallait un mensonge en béton. Un mensonge qu'il faudrait s'empresser de répéter aux armures, qui feraient passer le message au reste du château. En espérant que personne n'ait déjà dit quoique ce soit qui puisse le mettre en tort. La boule au ventre, il lâcha la première idée qui lui passa par l'esprit (et qui était, il fallait l'avouer, des plus ingénieuses) :

- Eclipse.

- Je te demande pardon ? dit Arthur en clignant des yeux.

- C'était une éclipse lunaire, dit Merlin en prenant une expression des plus sérieuses. Je… Gaius et moi en avons discuté. Nous avons regardé dans ses livres. Une éclipse lunaire sur une lune noire. Cela n'arrive que tous les mille ans. Et des poussières. Environ.

- Une éclipse lunaire sur une lune noire, répéta lentement le prince.

- Eh oui ! Quelle aubaine, n'est-ce pas ? dit le jeune homme avec un sourire candide.

- Je crois bien, oui…

- Si, euh… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Sire, et si tout a été mis au point – plus de gêne, hein ? Tout est oublié, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, n'est-ce pas ? – Gwaine m'attend pour me présenter à sa carafe. Euh, je veux dire, à sa théière. Il semble très épris d'elle. Hum.

Merlin se releva de sa chaise en s'y prenant les pieds sous le regard sceptique d'Arthur, le quitta d'une maladroite courbette, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la porte, le prince l'arrêta :

- Il y a du linge sale dans l'antichambre. Je le voudrais propre, pour demain matin.

Arthur n'était pas coquet – de loin pas. Mais il était bien lointain, le temps où Merlin avait reçu le moindre ordre, et le jeune homme acquiesça en changeant de direction, le sourire aux lèvres, conscient du pas qu'avait fait le prince dans l'espoir d'un finir avec cette gêne qui avait régné ces derniers jours.

- Bonsoir, dit-il à la cantonade en entrant dans l'antichambre.

Les objets lui répondirent avec entrain. Morgause et Cenred minaudaient dans leur coin, et Merlin leur offrir un vague geste de la main en passant à leurs côtés, rejoignant le divan sur lequel Arthur avait laissé traîner ses vêtements.

Il se redressa, la pile de tissus dans les bras, pour aviser un drap gisant contre le mur, juste devant lui. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel – car Arthur était vraiment, vraiment désordonné, et encore plus quand il le faisait exprès – et se pencha pour attraper le tissu en question, levant son regard pour trouver de quoi il était tombé.

Merlin en resta sans voix. Il reconnu le lieu sur lequel il s'était perché en tant que mouche, réalisa exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Un portrait d'Arthur.

Un vieux, très vieux portrait, craquelé mais non pas moins majestueux, ayant capturé la jeunesse et la gloire de ce qui fut autrefois un jeune homme magnifique.

Merlin laissa tomber ses draps pour passer un doigt hésitant sur le cadre du portrait, vérifiant une nouvelle fois son hypothèse en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme qui lui renvoyait un regard vide, froid, d'un bleu identique que sa copie défigurée.

Il était blond, à sa plus grande surprise. Sa chevelure semblait être des plus fines et rayonnait sous l'éclat de la lumière cachée du tableau, son nez était fin et droit et ses lèvres – oui, ses lèvres – étaient légèrement plissées, comme pour témoigner de son agacement face aux heures d'immobilité qui avaient été nécessaires à l'élaboration de cette pièce. Et sa peau était blanche, terriblement blanche en comparaison avec les écailles qui le recouvraient désormais, un contraste qui faisait toute la différence, même si Merlin pouvait déceler ce teint légèrement tanné dû aux heures passées à s'entraîner avec ses chevaliers.

Mais il reconnaissait là quelques détails, qui rendaient cet inconnu vaguement familier – sa mâchoire dure, la forme de ses yeux, cette façon de regarder le monde comme s'il le possédait, même si désormais, cette même expression revenait à dire que le monde le méprisait, et qu'il le méprisait en retour. Il se surprit à poser un doigt contre la joue fictive et se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

Ce n'était qu'une preuve de trop au sujet d'Arthur, une preuve qui le rendit malade de rage et d'impuissance, débordant d'une pitié que le prince cherchait justement à éviter.

- Sire, dit l'un des coussins. Le prince n'apprécie pas la vue de ce tableau.

- C'est vrai, renchérit une lampe. Cela fait des siècles que le portrait est caché.

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite, descendant vaguement sa main sur les épaules larges du prince avant de la retirer, se résigner et attraper le drap et sa pile de linge sale.

- Ce drap a grand besoin d'être lavé, dit-il d'une voix étranglée par la poussière qui s'envola suite à son mouvement. Arthur pourra bien faire avec le temps que le drap soit sec.

- Il y a d'autres draps, sire ! s'exclama quelqu'un sur sa droite, mais le jeune homme secoua fermement la tête.

- Vous tenez au bien être de votre prince ? Brusquez-le un peu, sortez-le de sa léthargie déprimante vouée à l'apitoiement sur son sort, et vous verrez comme il n'en sera que plus heureux.

Les objets ne lui répondirent pas. Cenred lui jeta un long regard indéchiffrable, et Merlin haussa les épaules en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre les lavandières.

* * *

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, jeune sorcier, l'accueillit Kilgharrah d'un grand sourire édenté.

- Une nuit seulement, répondit Merlin d'un grand bâillement.

- Une nuit agitée, à ce qu'on m'a dit, renchérit Iseult.

- Dans le lit du prince, à ce que disent les rumeurs, ajouta Tristan d'un ton grivois.

- Je l'ai uniquement bordé ! mentit Merlin avec indignation, sentant le rouge colorer ses joues. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, avec vos rumeurs ! Vous devez être les personnes les plus douées dans l'art du commérage, tous autant que vous êtes dans ce maudit château !

- Maudit, en effet, dit Kilgharrah d'une voix qui avait perdu son sérieux. Tristan, Iseult, cela vous dérangerait d'aller batifoler ailleurs ? J'ai une conversation privée à avoir avec le jeune Merlin.

Les deux objets protestèrent, mais il fut intraitable sur le sujet et bientôt Merlin leva les yeux vers la tête de lit, faisant une gymnastique des plus fantastiques avec son cou due à sa tête posée sur les coussins.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? marmonna-t-il au moyen d'un nouveau bâillement.

- Répondre à tes questions.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi devez-vous toujours parler d'une façon aussi agaçante ?

- J'ai été éduqué dans ce but précis, répondit l'autre d'une voix posée.

- C'est absurde.

- Tout comme la vie.

- N'exagérez pas.

- Pose moi ta question, jeune sorcier. Je sais que tu l'as repassée en long et en large tout au long de la journée.

- Et comment pourriez-vous le savoir, mmh ? répliqua Merlin.

- Les rumeurs, mon cher. J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est réellement passé hier soir – le mobilier aimerait aussi, d'ailleurs, savoir quel mensonge ils doivent faire courir pour préserver ton secret.

- Eclipse lunaire lors d'une lune noire, ronchonna le jeune homme.

- Astucieux, vraiment, le complimenta Kilgharrah. Alors ?

Merlin se retourna sur le ventre, fusillant Kilgharrah du regard.

- Comment se fait-il que vous en sachiez autant sur mon compte ?

Les yeux de bois du lit pétillèrent littéralement.

- Jouons à un jeu, Merlin.

- Encore des énigmes, soupira l'autre en se retournant dans une attitude butée.

- Si tu parviens à rompre le charme, tu finiras par en sortir vainqueur. Prospérité économique et gratitude pour service rendu à la royauté, sans doute. Satisfaction personnelle d'avoir accompli quelque chose de juste. Et surtout, tu sauras qui je suis, et à ce moment-là, je pourrai te dire tout ce que je sais sur ton compte.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi.

- Je sais qui est ton père, répliqua le lit d'une voix grave.

- Mon père est mort il y a plus de dix ans de ça, répliqua Merlin avec colère.

- C'est la version contée par ta mère, n'est-ce pas, Merlin Emrys ? Mais qu'en est-il d'une autre version ? D'un autre point de vue ? Romps le charme, Merlin, et tu sauras comment tu as fait pour commander ce dragon pitoyable qu'était devenu Arthur.

- Bien, dit Merlin d'une voix où une colère profonde pointait. Alors dites moi : comment puis-je rompre le charme ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas, répondit Kilgharrah. C'est à toi de le trouver. Mais je peux te guider : je t'offre trois questions. Trois questions pouvant te mener à la résolution de ce mystère, trois questions bien formulées qui pourront t'aider à réfléchir sur les causes de ce qu'est devenu Arthur.

- Pourquoi, au nom de tous les dieux passés, présents, futurs et d'ailleurs, personne ne peut m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute la teneur de cette malédiction ? s'emporta Merlin.

- La malédiction scelle nos lèvres. La sorcière qui a jeté un jour ce sort a fait en sorte qu'il soit presque impossible de rompre le charme.

- Oh, que c'est commode !

- Il brûle les lèvres de tout un chacun, dans ce château, de t'expliquer la clef à ce problème !

- Celles d'Arthur aussi ?

Kilgharrah acquiesça.

- Quoique je doute que même s'il l'avait pu, il aurait accepté de t'en parler.

- Moi aussi. Il est tellement têtu… ! soupira le jeune homme.

Le lit s'apprêtait à sortir un tout nouveau sermon quand quelqu'un toqua gentiment à la porte, au plus grand soulagement de Merlin.

Une armure se présenta au pas de la porte, et quand elle commença à parler, il reconnut la voix de Mordred.

- On vous demande dans les cuisines, sire. Les couturières ont… Gwaine les accapare, mais elles voulaient vous trouver pour pouvoir faire quelques dernières mesures et vous remettre des tenues – dépêchez-vous, Gwaine a un intérêt soudain pour la boîte à couture et comme Elena se trouve là – vous savez, la théière – un drame doit certainement se préparer. On a déjà eu quelques inondations de larmes de thé par le passé, et je peux vous assurer que le prince n'avait pas été très satisfait des tâches qu'elles ont laissé.

Merlin se redressa en pouffant de rire.

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

* * *

_Et voila ! J'adooore lâcher des sous entendus dans cette fic. Je m'en lasse pas, il y en a un peu partout, jouons à qui sait les remarquer ?_

_En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Je garantis pas de vous lâcher un autre chapitre d'ici la semaine prochaine mais j'essaierai. J'ai (encore) un bout d'écrit._

_Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_À bientôt,_

_OaD._


End file.
